Pretty Bird
by DemonQueenBee
Summary: Sleep was hard to come by these days. It made him angry, bitter and desperate. He needs something to help him sleep and it seems like the only one that can help him is a pretty bird. Raven/Red-X
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note at the bottom!**

Ages of my main characters

Raven-21, Red-X 23. Nightwing 27 - Tim 20 Batman must be in his late 40's by now.

Chapter 1

It was basically a dream catcher in the form of a magical necklace that was made from gold, diamonds, and emeralds.. They had been popular in the ancient times and were given to as gifts to those who needed them. They were hidden in history but full of lore and myth and although the myths were different between cultures, they all had common elements.

A person, usually of a lower class but also hailed a hero or having been a kind and gentle soul is visited by a cloaked figure who gifts them the necklace. It then on protects them inside and outside their dreams and gives them the ability to help others who may need healing. Even when the royals or higher class citizens find out about the valuable jewels, they are unable to take the jewels. These people either get tricked into handing over their valuables or they are killed or they are regarded as healers or priestess and made legends. However, once the holder died the jewels lost their luster and their power and many were buried and forgotten to the elements.

He didn't care about helping others but desperately wanted the jewels to help himself. Desperately, and he needed to find out where they were from. Who gifted these special objects?

He had researched for months and questioned those of the magic community (maybe even threatened some). It took time but he finally had the location and fuck, was he in trouble.

The Titans

He loved a challenge, don't get him wrong, but he did not really want to have to encounter the dickhead Robin #1. He despised him. And while he didn't care if he had to kill, he didn't particularly want to have to kill a titan but if worse came to worse he would.

But he did have to admit that Raven was a tough opponent and this would not be easy but he needed the last known Jewel of Azarath and she had it.

He would get it no matter what.

It was time to bring back the Red-X but a little more, dark. Just like his life.

Raven was able to catch Starfire before she hit the floor.

"Thank you friend Raven," she said as she dusted herself off. "The opponent is quite strong today."

Raven nodded in agreement. He was strong and slowly becoming more dangerous and unpredictable. It was the chemically altered strength enhancing steroids he was using. Not only had they given him inhuman strength, but they also did what illegal steroids usually did. They made him volatile and easy to anger.

Adonis was usually an easy win but it was getting harder and harder to defeat him and as he became stronger he also became more obsessed with her.

He had always had a strange fascination with her, ever since the beast, but now it was becoming a borderline criminal obsession. He had attacked her on patrol with Robin. She had been alone patrolling the opposite side of town after a string of robberies and assaults. She had been able to sense his presence but he had acted quickly by tackling her and sucker punching her in the face. She had been able to press her distress signal but Adonis already had her by the neck and had begun groping her, licking her neck, and whispering crude things into her ears. Blood ran down her nose and she struggled to breathe while Adonis explicitly and in great detail, described what he was going to do to her as he ran his slimy hands over her torso.

She had managed to blast him back and tried to fly away but he jumped very high and grabbed her by the ankle. She held him off until Robin came and then the two worked hard to try to apprehend him while they awaited the rest of the team.

Star and Gar had made it to them fairly fast but they were still struggling with the juiced up man.

Raven and Starfire both turned their heads the scream that came from Robin. Adonis had on the ground by the neck and was about punch him but Beastboy tackled the man as an elephant.

Raven quickly ran to Robin in order to assess any damage.

"Are you okay?" she asked the young bat.

"I think he may have broken my arm," he told her as he held the damaged limb. "But I'll be fine."

Raven looked back to see both Starfire and Beastboy (as a gorilla) trying to hold down the man. She quietly summoned her soul-self and infiltrated the man's body, quickly placing him in a deep sleep.

Finally.

She flew her soul back to her body and cringed. She had seen his fantasies and none ended well for her.

The team regrouped and waited for the police to take Adonis.

"Let me heal your arm," Raven said grabbing Tims arm.

He nodded as the blue light shone on her hands.

"Thanks, Rae," the young Robin said.

"No problem," she replied in her monotone. "I hope the police can keep him locked up for good."

"Agreed," he replied. "He is a complete creep."

Raven nodded. She sure knew that.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Raven looked at the masked eyes.

She wasn't really. Adonis had groped her breast hard enough that she knew there would be bruises and she had exerted herself healing Robins' arm. She noted Beast Boy needed some healing as well.

She stood to go help the green man and winced.

"Beast Boy?" she said as she neared the man who had a small head wound. "Let me heal you."

"Nuh-uh," he replied backing away. "I know how your healing works and you're already wincing. Heal yourself I'll be fine."

Raven ignored him and grabbed his head even with his protest.

"Stay still," she replied as she focused on healing him.

After all, was said and done the team decided to get some donuts.

The 4 young people all sat in a 24-hour shop, each with a donut in hand and some milk (or tea) by their side.

"Friend Raven," Starfire said. "Will you be all right? You are wincing."

Raven nodded.

"I exerted myself healing the boys," she replied. "I will heal at home."

"Raven," Tim said with a sigh. "Why didn't you just heal yourself first? We've been through this twice before, you need to take care of yourself too. We aren't more important than you are."

Raven shrugged, she disagreed.

"I will be fine," she replied. "I have healing relics in my room that I use for moments like this."

Tim nodded but still looked worried.

The team finished their donuts and began to head out.

It was a rainy night in Jump city. The clouds made it darker and there were thunder and lightning. The tall building looked eerie but beautiful at the same time. A nice night if you asked Raven. However the calm travel back home was interrupted by Robin being suddenly flung away by a red blur, Beast Boy being electrocuted by another red blur, Starfire being encased in what Raven could only describe as a red X, and herself being flung and taped to a wall by what definitely was a red X.

"It been a while, hasn't it," the synthesized voice said, coming from above.

Raven looked up to see the infamous Red-X.

"Sunshine," he said as he landed in front of her.

She could see her friends struggling to get up. Robin was attached to the opposite wall and was trying to wiggle free. Starfire was on the floor unable to move but she was yelling. Beastboy was trying to fully gain control over his body but the X would shock him each time.

"I need something from you," X continued. "And if you want to get out of here alive, then I suggest that you give it to me."

Raven glared at the man and did not answer.

"It's a necklace from some dimension called Azarath, it has healing powers." he continued earnings somewhat surprised look from her. "I know you have one and unless you want me to go and shoot little Robins head off then I suggest you give it to me."

Raven was about to call his bluff but he was suddenly kicked away by a blur of black and blue.

Talk about perfect timing.

"Not gonna happen X, "Nightwing, the original Robin, said.

Raven let out a sound of relief.

"Ugh," Red-X said as he stood up. " Dickwing is here. I thought you were in Bludhaven?"

The two squared off against each other and to the side, Robin had finally freed himself.

"What are you up to X?" Nightwing asked. "You haven't shown your face in almost two years."

Robin had managed to get other and release her from the X as Starfire freed herself and headed to Beastboy.

She could sense X's apprehension. He was defeated and quite fast.

"None of your business, boy blunder," X said as he backed up. "Don't think I won't be back for what I want, sunshine."

What he made his escape by disappearing into thin air.

"Dude," Beastboy said as Starfire helped him over. "What was that 5-minute fight about? Oh hey, dude."

Raven looked at the dude, AKA Nightwing, who had suddenly appeared to come to her rescue.

"Nightwing," Raven said acknowledging her old leader. "You're back in Jump?"

"Hey Nightwing," Robin said holding his hand out. "What are you doing here?

Nightwing brought he kid into a hug.

Starfire stood awkwardly to the side. The after effects of having to see your ex.

"I'm here to talk to you actually and boy am I glad I caught you all while I did," he said motioning to Robin. "Anyways, let's get back to the tower. Raven, you look like you are about to fall. Have you been over healing the team again?"

Raven nodded.

"Rae," he sighed he then looked at the two other members of the team and tension began to form. "hey Star, Beastboy. What's say we all head back and we can convene in the morning?"

The team awkwardly nodded.

Robin came up to her and quickly swept her off her feet, causing her to let out a small squeak in protest. He gave her the look of no arguing.

"Leave it to Nightwing to make this night even weirder," he said as he began walking Raven towards his R-Cycle.

This night could not get any weirder.

"Agreed," Raven said.

After an awkward dismissal by Dick telling them his news was only for Tim, Raven and Kori both headed towards their rooms. Garfield deciding to see if he could eavesdrop.

"That was quite awkward," Kori said to her as they both floated towards their rooms. "Why do you suppose Richard has to speak with Timothy?"

Raven shrugged.

"Batman stuff that Batman doesn't trust an alien, mutant, or sorcerous with?" Raven deadpanned. "You know the Bats and their human with a tragic past only club."

Kori giggled.

"Yes, perhaps," She said. "Why was Red-X after your friend?"

Raven sighed. That was a good question.

He had mentioned jewels of Azarath and while she knew what they were and did indeed have one, she was sure that X had no idea what they really were or how they worked.

"I'm not sure," she told Starfire. "But I'm sure we will be finding out. Good night Kori.

Kori nodded.

"Good night friend," she said. "Hopefully things become normal once the day arrives."

Raven nodded and walked into her room.

She quickly removed the top of her uniform and winced. She could feel the bruises and they were painful.

She glanced over her naked torso in her mirror and cringed. Her breasts had obvious hand shaped bruises, making her pale skin purple. Her left breast was almost completely purple on both sides and her right had bruises towards her arm.

Damn Adonis.

"What the hell?" A voice said suddenly.

She hadn't sensed an intruder and without thinking, she turned to look at who made the noise.

"Who's been beating on you sunshine?" Red-X asked her.

End.

 **I had a plot and a story and everything ready for the original pretty bird but I didn't like it / So here I decided to restart it. I want a more serious and a darker (not toooo dark) fic.**

 **Still, a Raven/Red but I am unsure if there will be triangles or not**

 **One major difference is Robin was always Nightwing, fits the timeline. They've been a team for 6 years and it's been about half a year since the last episode. In this year Dick went off to bludhaven and Tim took the part of Robin. Cyborg is in the JLU. So its Raven, Robin (tim),Star, Beastboy, and**


	2. Chapter 2

_A question before we start. This fic is separated into parts and part 1 is estimated to be 10 chapters. This is so far planned as a raven-redx fic but how many of the 9 followers I have on this fic would like to have some added drama of a love triangle and with whom? I'll make a poll on my page and you all can vote. I'll leave the poll for yes or no up until chapter 8. After that I will open the next one :) Also if you don't have a login, just leave a comment with your votes! .Happy readings_

 **Chapter 2**

He hadn't meant to scare her, nor had he meant to catch her topless but he wasn't complaining.

The shocked Titan turned to a beet red and quickly summoned the nearest blanket to cover her up. She also tried to attempt to slam him into the wall. He easily avoided the black tendrils and sent a sticky x towards her.

Caught by surprise the girl was sent crashing back and into her mirror which cracked on impact. X grimaced behind his mask, he had not meant to do that. She had a pained look on her face and he noticed the sticky x was strapped around her bare torso. Fuck, getting that X off was going to pull the skin. Shit, he knew he had threatened them but he was bluffing. He couldn't really kill a titan.

He just wanted the goddamn dream catcher! Was that too much to ask for. It would be simple, give him the catcher and he would leave the Titans room.

The Titan in question was glaring daggers at him.

"Look," he said raising his hands. "I just want the necklace. Tell me where it is and I'll go."

"Go to hell!" Raven seethed.

"Been there done that," he said. "Look, I've got a few bombs set around your tower. The necklace or down the tower goes."

He was lucky he wasn't completely bluffing. He knew about her powers from Batman's secret files and one of her powers was empathy. The girl could sense his goddamn feelings and he hated that.

He did have bombs spread across the tower grounds but they were all smoke bombs, and she didn't need to know that. She just had to believe they would damage the tower and from her look of worry, she did.

"The necklace has no value to anyone but myself," she said to him. "Even the jewels are worth less than five thousand collectively. Why could you possibly want my necklace?"

X rolled his eyes, not that she could see.

"Come on the kid," he said. "Don't try to convince me against this, I've done my research. I want the healing stones so fork them over like a good little bird."

The girl glared and sighed.

"Fine," she said to him. "Free me and I will give you the necklace."

Red-X rolled his eyes even harder. Did she think he was born yesterday?

"No no, sunshine daisies," he said. "You tell me where and I grab, then I'll let you go."

She glared once more.

"It's on my bookshelf, the third row down in the blue box."

Red-X nodded and went to grab it. He reached to where she said and found it. He looked at the trinket. It was small and shiny, with a large emerald in the middle, surrounded by 2 diamonds on each side. It really was not all that special but he needed its power.

"Free me from this," she demanded.

He went to her and grabbed on to the edge of the X.

"This is gonna sting," he said pulling at the sticky material.

She let out a yelp and he knew he had indeed pulled the skin. She quickly tried to gather some of her dark tendrils but he backed up and pressed his teleportation device.

"Sorry, I said it would sting!," he said to her. "But this is mine now, I gotta run!"

He heard her yell something as he teleported away.

It didn't matter though, he had what he wanted.

...

Raven sent a tendril of her dark magic as he disappeared but it was too late. She yelled another "go to hell" but he was gone.

Raven sighed. This wasn't over.

Raven could sense desperation in the young man. He wanted her healing jewels for himself but they were not going to work. They were made for her and herself only and even if she died, they would not work for him. He said he had done his research, how could he have missed that point.

She sighed once more and looked down to her bare chest. He had pulled off some skin and the areas surrounding were red and warm, some spots of blood as well. She cringed and no longer had any way of healing her bruised and now stinging chest. She was in extreme amounts of paralyzing pain but she had to move and get help. She flinched at every minor movement.

To make matters worse something mortifying happened.

"Raven!" Tim yelled as he slammed her door open and ran in. "You yelled, are you okay? What happened? I..."

Tim stopped dead in his tracks when he took note of the half-naked girl he froze. His face turning tomato red.

Raven sighed again. It was the night of sighing apparently.

"Tim," she said with defeat. "Close your jaw and come to help me. Red-X was here."

Tim shook his head and went to her. He picked up the nearest blanket and wrapped it around her, his face red the entire time.

"Did he hurt you, did he you know?" he asked, his voice worried and angry.

He picked her up a bridal smile and she smiled. Tim was such a good soul, always trying to help.

"No," she said. "He caught me how you did. Undressed and not even bothering to knock. He wanted a magical artifact of mine and he got it. Can you take me to the infirmary and go get Kori?"

The flushed young man nodded and she could sense his mortification and his lust that he was trying to curb. He was a man after all.

"Tim," she said with a calm voice. "I have breasts, I am a female. You saw them, oh well. Calm down and stop making this so awkward."

He nodded but she knew she had done nothing to curb his mortification.

Oh, what a night.

...

"Oh friend Raven," Kori laughed. "You have had an eventful night."

"I think Tim may have had a worse night with the things he managed to walk into," Raven replied.

Kori was currently rubbing a topical antibiotic and topical pain medication onto her stinging skin. Tim had apparently gone to her room without knocking and had walked in on her and Dick having a naked argument.

"Oh yes," Kori laughed. "He was quite shocked to see Dick in my room. He is quite innocent. But that is beside the point. You believe Red-X will be back."

Raven let out her thousandth sigh of the night and looked around at the white walls of the infirmary.

She had explained to Kori what had occurred and what the issues were. She was sure that X would realize how useless the jewels were to him and he would come back for her.

"He seemed very desperate," Raven said. "He wants help but he obviously doesn't know how to ask for it. I can't help but WANT to help him though. Even if he is the reason this night has gone to hell."

Kori floated in front of her and sat cross-legged, like the gossip.

"Do tell," she said.

Raven looked at her alien friend and shrugged her shoulders.

"He always has seemed familiar and he has always had this aura of pain," Raven said. "He was never evil. I have never sensed true evil from him. Pettiness and anger sure, but never evil."

He has a good heart, she wanted to say but she refrained.

Kori nodded looking quite interested.

"I agree," Kori replied. "He always did remind of a, oh how do you say it, a snarkier and darker version of Dick."

"Yes," Raven said. "And he is still suffering. From what, I don't know, but I feel like he deserves some sort of assistance. If only he had just listened."

Kori nodded.

"He will be back," Raven stated. "Those jewels won't work for him and he's going to blame me."

"And once he does return?"

Raven looked at the firey alien.

"I'm going to help him."

...

It had been a week, a whole bloody fucking week and nothing.

The angry young man through the necklace at a mirror, cracking the glass.

"Christ!" he yelled. "All I want is some good sleep, is that too much to ask?"

The young man's room was in tatters. The nightmares continued to become stronger and more terrifying the closer that day came.

His nightmare was always reliving through that day but they would get worse each time. At first, it was just the laugh, then it was his face, then the beating.

He didn't want to think if what the anniversary would bring, those nights always were the worst, but he knew he had to do something.

He was scared and he was tired.

But worst of all, he was mad.

That damn titan had tricked him. She would get what was coming to her but Red-X would hardly do.

No, it was time for the big gun.

He had been planning his debut in Jump for later. He wanted batsy to tell dickhead and tiny Tim but Bruce was being stubborn and keeping him a secret.

His dirty little secret. His failure.

Fuck that, fuck Bruce.

Fuck Batman.

Red Hood was going after Raven.

She wouldn't know what hit her.

 **End.**

 **I mean I'm sure we all saw that coming.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Excited to write this one!**

 **Chapter 3**

His gun was loaded. His mask was on. His target was set.

It was time to get started.

"Kid won't know what hit her."

...

He smacked her hands away and she glared at him.

She tried to grab his bleeding, broken arm once more and he pushed it away.

"Robin," she hissed. "Let. Me. Heal. You."

The team had been fighting the Hive Five and of course, they had won. Unfortunately, in the battle, the young (and recently uniform updated) Red-Robin broke his arm (again). Raven had tried to heal him but he kept refusing. Something about not wanting her to spend her energy on him.

The battle had been a long and hard one, lasting almost 3 hours and leading to a large amount of city and property damage but luckily no civilian casualties. Just Red Robins broken arm.

It was dark now and the police were gathering up the young villains as Nightwing filed a report with Starfire by his side.

Raven forcefully grabbed Robins arm and began healing while the young man tried to fight. Raven glared at the stubborn bird but healed him against his will.

"All better," she said to him with a small smile, that Robin knew she was using to hide a wince of pain.

He frowned but then returned the smile. She was only trying to help after all.

"Man," Beastboy said. "We missed the movie."

Tim shrugged. Tonight was Halloween, they had been planning on a team outing when the hive attacked, ruining their night.

"All is not lost friends," Starfire said as she walked to them, Nightwing in tow. "We can enjoy a late dinner and perhaps go dancing and enjoy the nightlife."

Gar nodded excitedly, Tim shrugged, and Raven frowned but nodded anyway.

"Let's go!" Beastboy yelled as he ran to the T-Car cyborg had left them.

...

The lights were blaring and people were staring at them. They had gone out to this club occasionally, suited up and all. They were young, they deserved some fun. People always recognized them as Beastboy was green, Starfire was orange, and Raven was grey. They had no choice but to go suited in fear of being recognized by their odd features. Neither of the Bat Sons minded though. They liked their costumes.

The team was spread out, enjoying the night. Raven could see Beastboy enjoying the flock of young women dressed in lingerie that they called costumes. Many dancing around him. Star and Nightwing were dancing with each other, like good exes. Raven and Robin just stood in the sidelines.

"Fun night," Robin said as he handed raven a Coke.

Raven nodded. The two birds then just stood awkwardly as they watched the patrons of the club enjoy themselves. Raven wondering why Robin avoided partaking in the fun.

"Why don't you go out and dance boy wonder?" she asked him after it had become somewhat awkward just standing around.

Robin shrugged.

"Not my style," he replied. "Besides wouldn't want to leave a pretty lady like you just standing around where all the lecherous young and old men could get to you."

Raven raised her brow, about to argue that she could protect herself but a few young girls in lingerie costumes came and begged Robin for a dance before she could.

Robin looked hesitant, being the shy young man he was. Raven knew he needed a kick to move.

"Go boy wonder," she said nudging him towards the girls."Enjoy the night. I'll go get us some more drinks, find me when you're done!"

Robin reluctantly nodded as Raven walked through the masses to reach the bar.

She maneuvered herself between the sweaty, stinky bodies. Most people tried to stay away from her. She was the scary Titan after all. However tonight someone was brave.

Or perhaps not brave and instead, plotting.

She felt a hand on her hip behind her but the person wasn't dancing. To make matters worse she could feel the cool metal of a firearm at the base of her skull, the cold barrel touching her skin beneath her hair. She was quickly twirled around and was faced with a man in a red mask. The mask fully covered his head and it had no mouth. He wore a brown leather jacket and a black shirt with black trousers. The gun was at her chin now. No one seemed to notice her predicament.

Raven reined in her fear and glared. She was a Titan after all, and these things tended to happen. It came with the job description.

"Dance with me," the man said forcefully as he "danced" her to the corner of the club.

He seemed familiar but with all the emotions fueled by dancing, sexual tension, and drugs and alcohol, her empathy was clouded.

Still, she could take a good guess. Recent encounters told her all she needed to know.

"New costume X?" she said with a glare on her face.

"New name too," he said as he backed her to the farthest wall, her back connecting with it, her front caged in by the man. "Call me Red Hood now birdie."

Raven was trapped, she had never noticed just how tall and broad he was. She was small enough as it was. A petite demon caged in by a bear of a man. A big bear of a man who had a gun pointed her face. She was beginning to feel slightly nervous.

"What do you want?" she said as she glared up at him.

The red mask was unsettling and the gun was a bit extra.

"Right now?" he said. "Your head on a platter for tampering with the necklace."

Raven rolled her eyes and was about to say something but he pushed the gun into her face.

"Eh, no. Don't even bother," he said. "You see, I am pissed. Really pissed. And little bird, right now it's because of you."

"I tried to tell you," she whispered.

Red-X, no, Red Hood pushed the gun even more to the point it hurt her.

"I can help you," Raven said. "With the nightmares."

She sensed his anger above all the emotions in the room.

Wrong thing to say.

Before she could calm him down the gun was smacked into her temple and she lost consciousness.

...

Once he had finished dancing with the young women Robin had decided it was time to head back to Raven. He never did like leaving her alone. He pushed through the masses of young adults partying, searching for his friend. He pushed, occasionally shoved but nothing. The blaring lights and pounding music was giving him a headache and he was starting to worry.

She hadn't said she was leaving and yet she wasn't anywhere to be found either.

He continued his search but the young bird only found his other team members enjoying themselves.

"Wing," he said as he grabbed Nightwing's arm. "Have you seen Raven?"

The other bluebird was dancing with his not-so-ex-girlfriend who immediately stopped, noticing his worry and anxiety.

"Our friend was with you was she not Red Robin?" Starfire asked.

"I can't find her," he said.

"I'm sure she's around," Nightwing said.

Starfire decided to float into the air to try and see if she could find their friend.

Red looked at Nightwing, the prior getting more worried.

"She is not here," Starfire said quickly. "But her cloak is on the floor by the far left wall."

Both of the Bat sons ran towards the direction.

Raven was gone.

...

He kind of felt bad.

As he replayed her words in his head he realized she had indeed tried to warn him. She said it wouldn't work for him. Then he re-searched his research and found the caveat of the jewels needing to be made for the holder. Those were her jewels, not his, meaning that she was right.

The necklace was never going to help him.

Jason looked towards the girl. Right now the young Titan was on his bed, still unconscious and with a little bit of a slash and bruise that he had cleaned up. He had hit her really hard, she even bled.

Jason stared at the girl. She was small, like very small. She also seemed a little physically weak as of late, maybe even frail. He thought she had healing powers but it seemed she was spent. Probably having to help Dickhead and Tiny Tim with all their mess ups and he knew they were prone to breaking bones. Maybe that's why her arm was bruised and broken. Man the girl must have a strong as fuck pain tolerance if she was healing both the boy blunders.

He had placed her on his bed since he had no couch, and now he just was sitting on his chair. Waiting. The Titans would soon notice her disappearance but they wouldn't be able to track him down. They'd probably look for X, not the Red Hood. Still, what was he going to do with the little birdy?

Was he giving her back? No, she had said she would help him. He was gonna take her offer up on that.

Raven twitched a bit and he knew she was beginning to awaken.

Actually, she just shot out of the bed almost face planting had he not caught her.

Her face smacked into his chest and she looked up with those pretty eyes of hers.

"Sunshine," Jason said.

...

Raven woke to find herself in a completely unfamiliar room on an unfamiliar bed. And a headache. She woke up with a massive, painful headache. What had happened?

Suddenly she remembered, she was fighting red whatever his name was now and he hit her. She shot up and off the bed but lost her balance. She felt herself face plant into a hard chest and she looked up.

So this was Red-X/Red Hood.

Raven said nothing as she stared at the man. She felt no animosity nor any indecent or evil intent coming from him. He was just, there. An unavoidable agitation.

She stared at him taking in his features. He was handsome, slightly familiar, and large, buff large. He had dark hair that had a white streak in it and he had aquamarine blue eyes. He was definitely handsome. Not quite as handsome as Richard Grayson but close. Very close.

She decided to look around the room, still quiet. It was an efficiency/studio apartment. It was small but it was fancy. She assumed she was on his bed since he had no couch. There were guns and other various weapons everywhere.

Everywhere.

She looked outside the closest window and noticed they were in a high up building. Across Wayne Towers. But not the Wayne Tower in Jump? They weren't in Jump?

Raven looked back at the man and glared. He looked a little confused now.

"Where the Hell are we?" she asked finally.

...

Jason raised his eyebrows. This reaction was not what he had been expecting.

He had been expecting anger, maybe an attack. Certainly not the angry glare and the pout she currently had on her face.

Wasn't she supposed to be some sort of demon from hell? Daughter of Darkness or some bullshit that his contacts had told him.

He stared at her in confusion.

She just rolled her eyes and then grabbed her head in pain.

"You are Red X right?" she asked after the burst of pain receded.

"Hood," he replied. "And yeah but you can call me Jason."

She looked at him. It was becoming awkward. Jason had never kidnapped a hero. Was this how things were supposed to go?

He was sure as hell that when he was kidnapped, it was completely different. But then again he also died. Personally, he didn't plan on killing Raven but he was going to force her to help him

He gave her another look over and she pulled away from his chest, glare still on her pretty face.

"Jason," she said slowly giving him a look.

A look of recognition and then a look of shock, then back to the calm cool facade she usually had.

"You're Jason Todd," she stated somewhat confused but then not really.

Jason smirked but inwardly he felt a little nervous. Bruce and of course Talia and Ra's were the only ones who knew he was revived. Hell, he didn't even know that the little bluebird had known who he was but now she did, meaning another person was privy to his secret.

Fuck.

He pushed the thoughts out of his head and looked at the girl.

"Fresh out of hell," he replied. "Now, you said you would help me, so do it."

She raised an eyebrow, the glare still on her face.

"I don't think so," she said.

...

 **End Chapter**

 **An odd chapter but we are still early in. Looks like it may be longer than anticipated as of now**.

And omg I was reading old af fics, watching the Justice League, and just letting my imagination go free and I thought of another fic.

I like the trope of travelling between universes and meeting alternate versions of yourself and your friends. I also like nightwing and red robin (and red hood but Damians my fave TBH). So now I wanna use that trope to write something but IDK if I have time and also like I said it's a trope, I wouldn't wanna be unoriginal or steal someones idea. What do you all think? Should I write another fic about universe travelling? A nightwing/rae or a tim/rae?

Let me know.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

A normal person would have been disturbed to be sitting across a man who was supposed to be dead but she wasn't. Not really. She had died and had come back as well so she knew it was quite possible.

Raven stared at the man in front of her. He was glaring at her and she knew he was about to arguse but she was not about to go and risk her life for nothing. She could help him slightly but only temporary.

"You said you would help me, "he said standing up and grabbing her arm with a bruising force.

"I can help you for tonight and once in a while but nothing permanent," she said trying to pull away from his harsh grip.

Jason hoped his glare cut into her.

Nothing permanent. No, fuck that. This little demon girl was going to help whether she wanted to or not and it would be a permanent fix.

"I don't think so, " he replied pulling her up and pushing her into a wall. "Trust me you will help me or I'll take down your team."

She winced as she was pushed into the wall and she gave him a scathing glare.

"You'd threaten your own brothers?" She said using her own power to push him away.

"If it meant I'd get to sleep then yes," he replied grabbing her by her shoulder. "A little bullet wound through the knee would take them down really easily."

Raven rolled her eyes. She could heal that quite easily but now she knew he was desperate.

"There's nothing I can do short of making you your own jewel piece which would be nearly impossible since we don't have any azarathanian jewels."

He looked at her and his eyes lit up like a light bulb.

"That's it! " he said grabbing her other shoulder. "You'll make me a necklace!"

In one ear out the other.

"And where exactly will you get azarathanian jewels that aren't mine?"

"Azarath, "he replied.

Raven sighed.

"Azarath was destroyed. It's in ruins," Raven replied to him.

"Ruins means there's still something left, "he replied. "There's a chance some jewels are too."

Well, he wasn't wrong.

"I swear I'll shoot them if you don't help me and then I'll make you disappear," he said squeezing her shoulder. "Please. I just want these nightmares to go away."

Raven looked into Jason's aquamarine eyes. She could see and feel his pain. His fear.

He needed her help and she couldn't, wouldn't deny him. Still, she had some limitations.

"You won't stop until you have what you want, won't you?" she asked.

He smirked.

"Fine but you let me tell Dick and Tim so they don't worry, " she told him.

His smirk fell off his face and into a frown.

"Oh hell no," he said. "We do this my way or Dick-face and Tiny Tim lose one or both of their knees."

Raven glared, stood up to her full height (not much) and let her dark empathic powers fill the room like toxic gas.

"No, " she said with a harsh voice. "We do this my way or I banish you to another dimension before you can even get near my friends."

She saw his eye twitch and a look of anger but defeat crosses his face.

"Come on sunshine don't make me choose."

Raven felt guilty. This man had been through a lot but she couldn't leave her friends to worry.

"Just Tim then, " she said to compromise.

"Just tell him I'm Red Hood, not who I am," he pleaded.

"Fine, " she replied "But I'm warning you. Azarath is in bad condition don't get your hopes up."

"Doesn't hurt to try, sunshine."

Raven let out a breath. This was going to be an adventure she didn't particularly want to be a part of.

It had been at least 24 hours and they hadn't found her. Tim was beginning to panic. They had searched relentlessly for the dark bird but nothing worked.

Tim was getting ready for bed after having just showered but he was restless. Worried about his friend.

Suddenly a dark figure appeared before him causing him to jump and drop his towel.

"Well I guess we're even, " the figure said quickly averting her gaze.

"Raven, "he said excitedly grabbing her in a hug.

"Tim you're naked, "she said pushing him away.

Tim blushed and rushed to grab his discarded towel.

"You're okay!" He yelled. "Where have you been!?"

Raven looked at the young man.

"It's a long story so sit down, " she replied.

Tim did not look happy.

"No, " he said to her. "Not gonna happen."

Raven had tried explaining what occurred with Red Hood and her deal with him but Tim did not want to hear it.

"I'll call Bruce down here and he can take in Red Hood and well be done with it all."

Raven shook her head.

"Tim please, " she said calmly. "I trust Red Hood, so please trust me. We will be fine and I'll call you if any trouble comes up."

"Raven please don't, "he said. "Bruce can help."

"Bruce is the reason he's in this mess, "she muttered.

"What?" Tim asked with confusion on his face.

"Nothing," Raven replied. "Just promise me."

Tim looked hesitant.

"Fine," he conceded. "But at the first sign of trouble, you know who to call."

Raven nodded and hugged the man.

"I'll be back, " she replied. "And please Tim, keep dick out of this. "

Tim nodded and disappeared into the night leaving a worried Tim behind.

"I've got snacks and sleeping bags all packed up, how long do you think well be in Azarath?" Jason asked her as she set up her ritual and spell.

"Who knows?" She replied. "I'm just hoping it's safe."

Jason, who was snacking on some chips and packing up suddenly stopped and gave her a look.

"Why wouldn't it be safe?" He asked munching on a chip. "You said it was in ruins."

The two had planned to head to Azarath the next day but Raven was nervous. Azarath was in ruins and she was sure it was infested with demonlings. Ruins usually were.

"We could be attacked by any sort of magical beings squatting on the planet."

He passed her the bag and began rummaging through his guns.

"Can my guns kill these demon king's, "he asked.

Raven laughed.

"No, but they can hinder, " she told him. "Take extra bullets."

He nodded and then went to his closet.

Outside it leavenearlong get some shut eye. Take the bed."

"Thank you, "she replied. "But I'll be fine, take your bed."

With that, she used her powers to drop him on the bed as she stole a pillow and took the floor. Not a minute later he had picked her up and plopped her onto to the bed.

"Let's just share sunshine, " he said as he laid next to her. "Nothing weird I promise. I hardly sleep anyways."

Raven nodded. It wouldn't be the first time she platonically shared a bed with a Robin.

She fell asleep minutes later.

End

A filler but he t the action in the next!


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a long time. I'm sorry! I'm also sorry about this chapter! If you are triggered by anything I suggest skipping this chapter and just asking me for a pg13 explanation of what happened.

 _Raven found herself in a dark place. A dark and cold place that made her feel on edge. In front of her, she could see a path that looked old and decrepit but she decided to follow it anyways. The farther she walked the more lit it became and she realized the floor was covered in snow and there was a building up ahead. She reached the door of the building and she opened it._

 _Inside it was dark again with very little sun leaking in. Whatever sun did find its way in was shining on sight so horrible that she wanted to scream?_

 _In front of her was a man with green hair and white skin, the joker, and he was beating a small teenage boy._

 _Raven wanted to go to them. She wanted to stop the clown but the closer she got the farther he got. Finally, the madman stopped and the boy tried to escape._

 _He was broken, beaten and bruised. Jason Todd had been tortured in a way no child should ever have to be submitted to and still Raven could do nothing but watch the memories unfold._

 _He made it to the locked door. She could feel his hope dwindling away but it was still there. He wanted to be saved but hid savior wasn't coming, he knew this, she knew this but it still hurt. He jiggled the lock to no use and then there was the sound of a beep and he turned around to look for the source._

 _She couldn't see what he was seeing and before she could try to investigate everything went red._

...

Raven shot up on her side of the her left, she could feel that Jason was still deep in his nightmares.

Raven couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sadness for him. Empathy or not she knew he was suffering.

He was being plagued by his past and the horrible things that had happened to him. She knew the feeling.

She still had nightmares about her father, about the end. The worst nightmares were always about what Slade had done to her, those tended to make her wake-up sick to her stomach and distraught

She pushed those thoughts away and scooted close to Jason and placed her healing hand on his head. She absorbed the fear and filtered it out of her person. Soon his pulse returned to normal and his breathing improved. He also grabbed her like she was a personal safety bear but she didn't mind it. She'd been trapped alone with both Dick and Tim on separate occasions and both would do this.

It must have been a bad thing.

She soothed his hair out of his face and went back to sleep. Hopefully she would awaken first and be able to wiggle her way out of his right arms. Unlike Tim or Dick, he was very much made of muscles.

She shrugged. It would be fine.

It was actually comfortable, not that she'd admit it. Soon she fell straight to a dreamless, restful sleep.

...

Jason woke up shockingly well rested and with a woman in his arms.

He was very confused.

He sat to see who the broad might have been and was slightly frazzled to see the purple haired titan in his bed. Then be remembered everything.

She had healed him, he realized.

He gently replaced the covers on top of the sleeping girl to get up and out of bed.

He felt great. It was such an odd feeling to wake up so...rested but he still felt great. He looked at the woman and was slightly impressed.

Actually not slightly. He was really impressed.

She was being so patient with him. So kind and caring.

And understanding.

So unlike Bruce.

She was a breath of fresh air and he felt himself wanting to breathe her in and then he smacked himself and realized he needed to stop.

He was not a love at first restful sleep type. He just wasn't.

He got up and decided to have a nice cold shower and they could head out.

The sooner he had those gems the sooner he would be alone again. Like he wanted it.

...

Timothy Drake was on his way to being the greatest detective around. He would definitely beat his mentor and he would become the best.

Even now he was nearly at the same level as Bruce and a detective like him could easily find out who this Red Hood person really was.

And Tim did which made him frown.

For one he was angry at Bruce for keeping this secret. Two he was angry at the man in question, one Jason Todd, for staying a secret. Three he was upset that raven also decided to keep it a secret.

But it wasn't secret anymore and he didn't trust Red Hood or Red-X or whomever this guy was. His predecessor or not, he had coerced Raven into helping him and that couldn't stand.

Dick would know and Tim would ensure Raven got back to them safely.

...

"You ready?" Raven asked Jason as she continued to make the ritual circle.

He nodded and sat cross-legged in front of her.

"Whatever you do, don't let go of me," she told him as she grabbed his hands. "You could get lost forever if you do and I would rather not have that on my conscious."

"You'd miss me too much, just admit it," he said in a flirty tone.

It had been like this the entire day.

First, she was up after him and he comes into the room in only a towel. She blushed and he made a snarky comment about her joining him next time. Then he made them breakfast and called her cutie. When she told him she needed to hold his hands for the travel he said she just wanted to touch in.

The wonders a good night's sleep could do to a man and his libido apparently.

She could feel his sudden lust and admiration but she figured it was due to her healing. He was thankful and mixing it up for attraction.

She rolled her eyes.

"Ready?" She asked him.

He winked.

"Onto to my ladies hometown," he said grabbing her hands in his very large ones.

"Don't let go, Jason," she emphasized.

She began her chant and they were quickly transported into the air and into a portal. She held on to Jason tightly and led him to the portal entrance to Azarath.

The path to Azarath was rough and turbulent and she was afraid Jason would fall even with her death grip on him.

"Fuck," she could hear Jason yell. "Please tell me we're almost here."

She suddenly felt her grip on his hands loosen.

"Jason!" She screamed.

He grunted as one if his hands let go but he quickly grabbed her by the waist. His grip was bruising but they were almost there.

Finally, the two reached the entrance and were catapulted into the land known as Azarath.

Raven managed to float up before they could hit the ground and lowered them gently.

"Now that was a ride."

Raven looked to Jason who was flat ok his back and red-faced.

Raven knelt down and helped him to his feet.

"Azarath has shields protecting it from intrusion. I had to go through them. It's usually a quick walk into a portal and we are in another dimension." she said in her raspy voice. "You okay?"

He nodded and cracked his joints.

"So this is Azarath," he said as he looked around.

Raven glanced around as well.

"This was Azarath," she replied.

The dimension was in ruins, as she said it would be. What used to the central park where the monks gathered to meditate, was now a crater of dirt and rocks. The temple she was raised in, once a magnificent piece of architecture, was destroyed. Only a small tower, where she used to meditate, stood in its place.

Raven could also feel the leftover destructive presence of her father and it made her shiver. Jason noticed as her body shook. It was a gentle shake but a shake nonetheless.

"You okay?" He asked placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Bad memories," she replied.

"I know the feeling, "he said. "Lists set up camp, the sun's going down. We'll go jewel hunting tomorrow."

She nodded and the two set in their tent at the closest safe spot.

"So, "Jason said somewhat awkwardly causing Raven to look at him.

He looked awkward too, like he wanted to ask something but was afraid.

"If I have a nightmare do you think you could...take it away again.

Raven would have giggled if he didn't look so defeated.

She smiled.

"I can help you fall asleep without nightmares if that helps?" She suggested.

She literally saw his eyes light up.

The two are up to their sleeping bags, Jason deciding to be right next to her. He plopped down.

"Work your magic!" He said.

Raven knelt down and put his head on her lap and chanted.

...

It was a nice feeling.

Like a warm sensation filling his a body. Making all his problems and worries melt away.

He looked at her as he felt himself drifting into sleep. It was a nice view.

Soon Jason's senses were shrouded in darkness but it was nice. It was good. It was peaceful.

...

She finished soothing him into a restful sleep and decided to lie down herself.

She didn't like being in Azarath but she was glad she wasn't alone.

The place that was once her home, her haven and her safe spot was now a nightmare. She had grown up in this place. Learned to use her powers here. The monks kept her healthy and safe and even though she wasn't quite happy she knew her people loved her despite what she was. They took her mother in and they helped keep them both safe knowing the evil that lurked inside her. She became part of them and she knew they all loved her.

They all died because of it.

Because of her.

Raven closed her eyes and hoped she could sleep without the nightmares as well.

...

Dick was being a dick in Tim's' opinion.

"Neither of you trusts me," he said with a scowl. "You knew about Red Hood already! You knew about..."

"Calm down Tim," Dick said in a calming tone. "We didn't tell you about either because it wasn't time. And now you know. Anyways Jason may be an ass but he won't hurt her and if she decided to go with him then I trust her."

Tim frowned.

"He's a villain, "he said. "She's in danger."

"Raven can take care of herself."

With that, the conversation was over leaving the young Red Robin angry and still worried.

...

Jason woke up to a squeezing feeling on his arm. To his right was Raven who was the one squeezing his arms. She was having a nightmare. He could tell by the frown on her face. He gently pushed her hand from his arm and rub circles on her back. He figured he would at least try something. As he did that he took the time to look at the sky.

The two decided on a standing temple ruin with no ceiling as their shelter which gave them a beautiful view of the sky. Azarath was beautiful even in ruins and he could only imagine what the utopia had been like prior to whatever happened to stars were very bright and the moon illuminated everything. It made him wonder why someone would want to destroy such beauty but then again he knew the answer to that.

He felt Raven calm and he laid back down. He knew she'd probably smack him the morning but he hated waking up alone after a nightmare. He always liked being embraced so he wrapped his arms around her.

He kind of liked how she felt.

Just a little.

...

...

She didn't smack him much to both of their surprises.

"Just don't do it again," she said flustered.

The two had awoken moments ago almost at the same time. Jason woke up refreshed and happy and to a beautiful woman in his arms. Raven woke up overrated and in someone's big and thick arms. She thought she'd been captured by Slade

Again and almost panicked.

"Hey you laid next to me, don't put the whole blame on me," he replied as he loaded his guns. "Besides you stopped twitching after I spooned you."

She continued to frown and Jason felt her discomfort. He didn't like it.

"I'm not gonna take advantage of you, sunshine," he said seriously.

Jason noticed as she cringed.

"I know," she replied. "I just... Never mind."

Jason nodded but he felt that something was off.

"You ready to search for the gems, pretty bird?" He asked as he packed his gun and put on his mask.

"Let's do it," she replied with a little nod.

With that, the pair headed farther into Azarath.

After about a quiet three hour trek they stopped at a cave.

"So I'm guessing the good stuff in there?" Red Hood said as he stopped next to a floating raven.

"Azar, the head priestess, took me here to make my own charm," she replied. "She brought a basket with sweet treats and let me explore. We were far enough from the main temple that I couldn't hurt anyone if my emotions went out of control. It's one of my favorite memories."

She sounded both sad and nostalgic and Red Hood couldn't help but feel sorry.

"Tough childhoods seem to be a running theme in supers, doesn't it," he said to her

"It gives us character," she replied. "Let's go in."

The cave had beautiful and colorful stone walls but not crystals as far as he could tell. Then the cave split into a fork.

"We need two types of the gems," Raven said. "The green is this way the red that way. Be careful."

Red Hood nodded.

...

Her boss would be happy.

To her knowledge, it had been centuries since anyone had entered or exited Azarath. The wards around the dimension continued to hold up. She heard a rumor someone had entered years ago but she didn't believe it as the wards were still in place.

Well, in place up until now.

Soon she would be surrounded by all the remaining riches of Azarath and her boss, her king, he would finally acknowledge her.

This was it.

...

Earlier Raven had explained that they would need for different colored crystals. A red one, a blue one, a green one, and a purple one. Something about those colors being best for his predicaments. He managed to find a few blue ones and a few red but green and purple were nowhere and he was starting to feel worried and a bit paranoid.

Raven was far enough that their communicators were fuzzy and yet Red Hood felt like he was being watched.

His intuition proved right for not a moment later he was blasted to a wall and knocked down to the ground. He was seeing stars, he couldn't move at all and felt like he could barely breathe as something or someone sat on his waist.

"A human?" He heard a sultry feminine voice drawl. "Not what I was expecting. Let's see what we're working with."

The person on him fumbled with his mask until it was removed.

"Oh," the voice, a very tall and strong woman, said with a toothy smile. "It's my lucky day. How pretty."

Jason tried to move but he was completely paralyzed and he didn't know why. He couldn't even make a sound.

"I blasted you with a potent neurotoxin," the woman said with a creepy smile. "Takes most humans a few days to get over it. Lucky me cuz now I get to have some fun."

As the woman talked she traced her hands down his abdomen and into his pants.

Jason, unable to move, was in trouble.

...

She found the amethysts of Azarath but the emeralds were all gone. Those had always been the rarest so she was not surprised. Just worried.

The amethyst, rubies, and sapphires were generic and would help heal physical ailments to an extent. The emerald however helped with mental health. Jason needed those and after the nightmare he had, Raven found herself invested in this quest. She needed to help him.

She was at a loss in Azarath but she had some ideas on how to locate at least one more emerald. She'd have to get Jason first though so she began to head out of the empty cave.

She traveled down the once glittering cave now reduced to being a dark and desolate wasteland like the rest of her old home

She sighed but continued on when suddenly she felt it.

They weren't alone.

...

He didn't like it. The feeling of someone's unwanted hand touching his penis. He didn't appreciate her words either.

"You are quite the specimen aren't you big boy," she said as she molested him.

Jason was sure he would kill her when he could move. If he could ever move again.

Right now Jason could only focus on trying to get some feeling to his hands and ignoring the fact that he was about to be raped.

He never understood why these things happened to him. Was it karma? What had he done in his last life that led to his death and now this current degradation of his person?

"I think if I take these pretty little rocks back to him," she said as she pocketed his crystals and continued to touch him. "My master will let me keep you. I could always use a pretty little plaything. But first, let's test the merchandise."

He heard her messing with something on her person and he knew what was coming.

Only it didn't.

She was knocked off him by a black energetic force. Jason let out a sigh of relief as Raven, his apparent savior, unleashed hell on the woman.

...

 **Weird chapter yes and still no real romance between the dark birds but a chapter nonetheless.**

 **Let me know what yall thought. Also if you like Raven/Nightwing then I suggest my fic Rewrite the stars.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Raven was horrified to see Jason being held down and molested by the tallest woman she had ever seen. She wasted no time in slamming the woman to the nearest wall and flying over to Jason.

"Are you okay," she said reaching him.

She saw him struggle with trying to move his mouth. Raven figured he was paralyzed and she hoped it was temporary. From afar she could hear the tall woman grunting in pain but getting up

"It's okay Jason, let me handle this woman and I'll help you with whatever she did," she said as she took off her cloak and used it to cover Jason up.

Raven flew to the woman and sent a beam of energy, the woman was now expecting it so she managed to dodge it and shoot at her with someone sort of non-earthly weapon. Raven quickly dodged and flew up.

"A magic user," the woman said pointing her weapon. "You must be the one who..."

Raven gave no time as she quickly flew at her in her soul form and engulfed her. The said demon didn't particularly want to chat with a mouthy villain and so she managed to get to the woman and used her soul-self to get Jason's jewels back and banish her to another dimension.

As soon as the woman was gone Raven reformed to her physical self and fell to the ground in exhaustion but knowing that Jason was still floor bound she pushed towards him.

It had become dark in Azarath and Raven was hoping she could heal Jason and be out before the demons that had remained after her father's wrath showed their faces.

The holy grounds still had enough potent magic to ward them off but in the cave, it was a free for all. She didn't particularly want to have to face any of her father's minions, she was sure they wouldn't appreciate her.

Her body protested as she levitated towards him but she reached him and with the last bit of energy she teleported them back to earth.

...

...

It took an entire day for her to gather her strength enough to draw the toxins keeping Jason paralyzed but in the end she was able to heal him. The issue now was she was now exhausted in bed as Jason cooked something.

"You didn't have to overwork yourself," he huffed. "Now you can barely move. I would have been fine with just being able to move my upper body but no, you had to go and be a hero and use up all your energy for me. Goodie fucking two-shoes."

He had been complaining to her the entire time but she could tell he was actually appreciative. She could always read the robins, Jason was no different.

He finished making the meal, a nice pasta with a salad, and he brought it to her in a TV tray.

"Thank you," she said trying to sit up.

He saw her struggle and came to her rescue.

"Sunshine," he said with a frown on his face. "You really need to stop doing this. It's not healthy."

Raven ignored him as she picked up the fork and ate a mouthful of pasta.

It annoyed her to no end when they questioned her healing. It was like a Robin trait to scold her for getting a bit too tired. They didn't understand how she just felt it was better they be safe and healthy than she was safe and healthy.

She valued her friends more and for some reason, she did consider Jason a friend.

She was about to take another forkful of pasta when Jason yanked the fork from her hand.

"Don't ignore me the pretty bird," he said with a glare. "Promise me you won't do that again. Look at you your more grey than usual and have the darkest circles under your eyes. And I feel like this isn't the first time, I'm sure Dick becomes the overprotective mother hen he tends to become."

"It's a shared trait apparently," she huffed snatching the fork back." Sorry I wanted to help your unappreciative ass."

Suddenly she had lost her appetite and put the fork down but Jason grabbed it and put back in her hand.

"It's not that I don't appreciate your help," he said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I do but you overdid it. I would have been fine with half as much help. I literally died and look at me now. A little paralysis here and there doesn't compare."

She put the fork down and continued to look away.

"I guess I never did say thank you," he said grabbing the fork and twisting it the pasta to take a bite of her food. She glared.

"I honestly was terrified of what was about to happen," he continued as he ate her food. "I was wondering if I did something to deserve it but when you saved me I was happy. My knight in shining armor."

Raven couldn't help but let out a small snort of a laugh and take back the fork to resume her dinner.

"I've been in that place multiple times," she said sadly. "I know how it feels and wouldn't want you to feel it either. No one deserves being touched without consent."

Jason internally frowned at her words but he smiled at her again.

She gave him a gentle smile in return and continued to eat as he set himself a plate.

...

She was out cold only an hour after eating but looked exponentially improved in Jason's opinion. He smiled. Sure he was still mad at her for overdoing it but she meant well. She was just one of those that put people before herself no matter what.

He gently picked her up and laid her in the bed. Tomorrow would be a new day and they needed to figure out what to do about the rest of the gems they were missing.

...

" **Phase one is complete, master," the servant said to his master. "They ran into very little issues in Azarath and they will soon begin the second phase. I am sure of it."**

 **The master nodded.**

" **Very well."**

 **The servant nodded and went on his way out.**

 **He would soon have what he needed and nothing would get in his way.**

...

"It's a farfetched idea," Raven to Jason from her meditation pose. "But I think it's our only choice."

Jason frowned. She was right.

The two had been brainstorming the entire day. They had been unable to locate any emerald and needed to come up with something in order to succeed.

Plan after plan was created and each not stands a chance. It honestly gave Jason a headache as well as a loss of motivation. Raven, on the other hand, kept thinking until she finally came up with an idea.

All gems had distinct physical properties that could be scanned and found with the technology the league had to a certain extent. All things from Azarath had a distinct aura that she could sense. If she got some help from Victor then maybe she could use her powers to locate any possible emeralds left by people who were long dead.

"I don't anyone from the league involved," Jason frowned. "Batman and I don't get along and all of them like Dick better anyways."

Raven stood up to sit next to him.

"It's just Cyborg," she said to him. "He's understanding and I'm his favorite so he will keep it a secret if I ask him to."

Jason huffed and looked at his blank ceiling.

He really needed the jewels. He had been sleeping great with Raven at his side but as much as he wouldn't mind it, she wouldn't be there forever.

"I guess," he sighed.

Raven nodded and brought out her communicator. She pressed the blue button and seconds later a large half robot man answered the call.

"Rae! What's up my girl, what have you calling me at this random hour?" Cyborg said with enthusiasm on his voice.

"Hey Vic," she said with happiness in her voice. "I need a favor."

...

"You need to put some trust in your friend Tim," Bruce told him over the screen.

"But its Red Hood, I saw your face when I mentioned him," he replied.

Bruce kept a stoic and calm face but Tim could feel the aggravation.

"I don't have time for Jason right now, "Bruce said." as long as he and Raven don't go on a killing spree then it isn't my problem. You do what you must but I won't be a part of whatever Jason is up to right now. I have other problems."

With that, he hung up, leaving an irritated Tim behind.

The young man sat down in bid chair exasperated. He couldn't believe it. Not even Bruce saw this as an issue.

Tim had never met Jason but from what he could gather Jason Todd was a delinquent and walking trouble maker. It's why he died.

Raven was a good person, always wanting to help those in need but he was afraid Todd would lead them down a dark and dangerous path. He couldn't even bear the thought of Raven getting hurt.

Frustrated he thought of his next course of action.

Tracking them down.

...

2 days later

Victor Stone was used to the oddities of life. He was half robot after all. As a teen, he had seen a lot of weird things and met a lot of weird people. Raven was included in that second category

This guy Red Hood was also strange. He seemed very cold and aloof. Like he didn't want him there. What was odder was how he behaved when Raven would look at him.

He wore that red helmet but he could still tell that he would relax if Raven so much as smiled at him. Then again a smile from Raven was rare.

She liked him or at least she was starting to like him and being the big brother he was, the idea made him suspicious. Raven gave no info as to how they had met and he was pretty sure Red Hood was one of Batman's villains.

Plus she looked tired like she was overdoing herself again. The girl just didn't understand that she mattered too.

"I can make the machine," he told the two. "But Rae, I wanna warn you now it might drain you and I can tell you're exhausted."

Raven rolled her eyes.

She was a half demon, daughter of the literal devil, saved the world, stronger than you think girl. The only reason she was so exhausted was that none of her friends knew how to stay safe. She would be fine in a day or two.

"I can handle it, "she replied. "So you'll do it?"

Victor frowned. Her version of handling it was not dying and according to Tim she had almost failed that a few times.

"Rae," he said firmly. "I'll help you but first I need to talk to you in private"

She nodded.

...

Under his hood, Jason was keeping a focused eye on his new friend.

The Robot was worried about her health. It seemed a lot was worried and he wondered what the story behind that was and if he should continue on with his own plans.

He would have to talk to her.

Jason sighed and looked around the room.

The space station screamed Bruce Wayne which made him cringe. It was pristine and the highest tech imaginable and he hated being there. He decided to walk to a window and look outside. The vastness of space was better than the gray walls and computer monitors.

...

"Well," Victor began as he finished his final scan. "Nothing is physically wrong. You just keep overworking yourself."

Raven quirked a brow. Surprise surprise.

"Yes," she simply stated. "I knew that. I'm fine Vic, just a little strain on my healing powers."

Vic frowned but decided to let it go for now.

"So what's the story behind Red over there," he questioned.

"He needs help and I'm going to help him," she said. "There is more but it's private and between us. "

"He your boyfriend?" Vic asked making her blush.

"He's just a new friend who needs my help specifically. That's it."

Victor nodded but was unconvinced.

"I'll get started on your tracker but it will take a few days, I suggest you take that time to rest and relax. Capiche."

Raven smiled and nodded.

"Capiche."

...

They returned back to his apartment later that day, giving Jason some time to investigate.

Raven was sat on his sofa as he cooked then some dinner and poured them some wine. He wanted to maybe get her to relax and spill her health secrets. He hoped some wine he stole from Bruce a year ago would help. Shit was expensive.

"Here we are my lady," he said placing the hearty steak dinner onto her TV tray along with the wine glass.

"You like to cook don't you," she asked with a smile.

He nodded and she took a sip of wine as she began to dig her fork into the potatoes accompanying the wine.

It was a cute sight. Here was this small gray woman with power beyond imagination in some little sleep shorts a baggy t-shirt with the Titans T, eating a dinner that many would consider romantic on his sofa from a TV tray. He liked the sight better than the few women he had taken out to expensive restaurants only to realize they were all horrid.

"You're good at it," she replied.

"I learned from the best," he said.

"I'm assuming you mean Alfred," she said taking a bite out of the steak.

"Yup," he replied. "If you think this is good, you'd orgasm at his food. I know I do."

Raven laughed. An acute snort from her closed mouth.

"Neither Dick or Tim can cook this well," she said. "They're pretty okay but you are on par with Cyborgs cooking. And Beast boy, as much as I hate admitting, makes some pretty good vegan plates. You should all cater to our next big party."

It was his turn to laugh

"As if dickface and Tiny Tim would let me near the tower," he said as he began to dig into his own meal.

"I'd let you in and they couldn't stop me," she said with a smirk on her face. "I continuously heal their asses, they would have no choice."

"You'd do that for me," he said with what he hoped was a seductive wink.

"Yes," she said with a flushed face. "You're not too bad Jason Todd. Not too bad."

"You ain't too bad yourself either pretty bird," he held up his glass for a toast. "To being not too bad."

The glasses made a clanging noise as they bumped and the two enjoyed light chit chat as they enjoyed their dinner.

...

"Cy said it would take maybe three days to finish the tracker," she said as she sat, or more precisely floated, on his bed. "I might head back to the Tower tomorrow, make sure Tim hasn't scoured the world for use and that Dick and Kori aren't bothering gar with their...sounds..."

He cringed at the thought.

"His ears are sensitive," she continued. "Anyways, I'll leave tomorrow morning be back in a day or two. Sound all right."

He nodded even though he didn't want her to leave. He enjoyed the company. He told himself it would be only two days.

He sat next to her floating legs and she placed her hands on his head. He pushed them away.

"Take a break, princess," he said. "I'll be good for one night."

She frowned and proceeded to push his hands away and heal him.

"This isn't draining," she told him as he tried to grab her hands.

He could tell it was a lie and so he grabbed her wrists and pulled her in to embrace her in a tight grip.

"Lies, "he said to her. "I'll be fine. I've slept well enough that one night with the boogie man in my head will be okay. "

He looked at her flushing face that was directly in front of his. Her eyes showed worry and annoyance but also caring. He could tell she was about to argue and perhaps he was crazy but he decided to halt that with a kiss.

The moment their lips touched she let out a little squeak but in seconds she was responding.

..

He surprised her with the sudden lip lock and normally she would punch him she admitted to herself that although unsolicited it was definitely not unwanted.

They continued their kiss for a few minutes when she pulled away.

"You really shouldn't spontaneously kiss women Jason," she scolded. "It's polite to make sure there is consent on both sides."

He frowned and looked regretful but she smiled.

"I'm not upset," she said. "Just letting you know. Like this. May I kiss you?"

He smiled and leaned in for another peck. Room after the two young adults drifted into a nightmare-free sleep.

Times were good.

..

"You let her go off with Red-x? That guy is Red-x!?" Victor yelled shock.

"Reds an old acquaintance" dick explained. "He's not exactly safe but he won't hurt her. Do you know what they're trying to do?"

"They want a machine to look for jewels," Victor told him. "Look, Dick, I trust Raven I really do but something's wrong."

Dick nodded at the screen.

"I agree," he said nodding. "Tim's extra worried. She tends to overdo the healing but the other day was just bad. Like healing ate her energy up. She tried to hide it but I know her too well. Somethings wrong."

"Physically she's fine," Vic sighed. "But I wouldn't know how to check for magical ailing's."

Dick nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on both, just don't tell Tim," Dick replied. "I'll handle him."

Vic nodded and signed off. Dick spun around in his desk chair to look outside.

He was worried about Raven Tim and Jason. Raven was obviously sick. Tim didn't realize he was overdoing it, the obsession must have been a Robin trait. Jason was Jason.

He sighed and decided it was time for sleep. He would figure out something in the morning.

 _ **End**_

 _ **Follow me on Tumblr for updates Demonqueenbee**_

 _ **Happy Valentine's Day!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She was slightly worried he was about to sprout giant wings and shiny scales, lock her up and guard her for the rest of her days. He was being paranoid.

"And I honestly think you should get a checkup with someone like or John Constantine, " Tim continued as he paced in front of her bed.

It had literally been five minutes and he had come knocking down (and almost knocking down) her door. The moment he walked in it had been questioning about what she was doing, why she trusted Jason if she was feeling okay. She appreciated the sentiment but he was being paranoid.

"First of all, " she began using her power to sit him down. "I trust Jason so trust me. Second I am helping Jason because I want to, what we do isn't your business unless I say so. Third doesn't like me and Jon Constantine would sooner try to do an exorcism on me then give me a "check up" so that's out."

Tim pouted angrily as Raven continued.

"I know you worry about me boy blunder, " she said grabbing his arm. "But I'm okay, just helping out a friend."

Tim frowned, looking unconvinced. He grabbed her hand and suddenly embraced her.

"Raven, " he said as he hugged her tightly. "You're my best friend. I don't want to lose you and you refuse to see that something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, Tim, "she said, hugging back. "Just let me get some sleep and I'll be right as rain."

He let her go and nodded.

"Come have some pizza first, " he said dragging her out. "Extra cheese and sausage, just how you like it."

She nodded, pizza sounding very good at that moment.

...

The next day had been good, she hung out with her friends, had some of her favorite meals and had been able to rest making Tim was content. Now it was time for bed. She quietly entered her room and almost had a heart attack when she saw him.

"So," Jason said as he lounged on her bed. "I'm bored."

Raven shook her head in disbelief.

"Tim is going to catch you and toss you into our torture chamber, " she said seriously.

Jason threw his back in a laugh.

"Fine," Raven said plopping down next to him. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Anyways, I've had a long day and it's time to sleep. You can stay I guess."

"Golly gee, thank you, mistress, "Jason mocked as had got comfortable. "In all honesty though, I didn't sleep last night and I was bored out of my mind all of today. I guess I got a little lonely, maybe a little used to having a pretty bird around.

He gave her a peck on the cheek. Making her smile.

"I missed you too, " Raven said getting cozy. "Go to sleep, I need my rest."

He nodded and both drifted off.

...

Dick laughed quietly as he watched the security cameras.

There he was, in the Red-X suit sneaking into Raven's room. Luckily Dick had the right sense to delete the evidence.

"Dick, "asked Tim who had just walked in. "The cameras are missing 50 seconds of footage. I think I might put the tower on lockdown and..."

Dick rolled his eyes as he turned to look at Tim.

"Calm down Tim, " he said with a smirk. "That was me, I accidentally deleted it. Nothing important just some birds landing on the tower. Relax kid, the team is safe."

Tim relaxed slightly and nodded.

"Dick, " the younger man asked. "Does Raven look okay to you? She still seems frailer to me and she refuses to acknowledge it. "

Dick nodded.

"Yeah but we gotta trust her, " he replied. "If she needs help she'll ask for it. You just need to trust her."

But even as he said those words, Dick wasn't too sure if she really would. He just hoped so.

...

"I promised Kori I would go shopping with her but I'll head back tomorrow, " she said to Jason who was getting ready to go. "Vic called and said our little machine should be ready to go."

Jason was hardly listening, he was just staring.

He wasn't sure why but he really did like her. They had been friends for only a short time but damn, he couldn't help but want to be around her.

He guessed it must have been a Robin trait.

"Jason, " she said, interrupting his thoughts. "Did you hear a word I said?"

"Not at all, " he said smiling. "Can I get a kiss goodbye?"

He saw her roll her eyes but she leaned down to his face and gave him a nice peck on the lips that he deepened by grabbing her hair and licking her lips

She responded enthusiastically and the two kissed for a long moment before the air was needed.

"Tomorrow, the JLA Watchtower, with Victor " Raven said to him as she walked out.

He nodded and walked to her window.

"See ya later, birdie, " he said as he quickly walked out of the window scaling the side and bumping into Nightwing.

He also almost screamed when he bumped into his predecessor.

"Jason, " he said with a smirk. "We need to talk."

Jason wanted to retreat but he knew Dick would follow.

"How long have you been waiting there?" Jason asked.

Dick ignored him, a smirk still on his smug face.

"Ugh, fine, " he said to his predecessor "lead the way."

...

He was a little shocked to hear about Ravens history from Dick. He knew she had a darkness to her but damn. They were tied when it came to weird past lives.

"I just want you to be careful for both your sakes Jason, " Dick said to him. "If you need help from any one of us, don't be afraid to ask. Bruce still cares."

Jason had huffed and left after that. No way in hell he would ever go back to Bruce.

Ever.

...

Jason Todd wasn't the slut that Grayson was but he was a man who did enjoy a woman's company here and there. He fooled around with the occasional loose woman.

However, most got kicked out or would leave after sex.

He had tried a few long term relationships and none worked out more than a month or two so he never really was truly hopeful nor did he get his hopes up.

None were worth it anyway.

But Raven.

Raven was different. He had never met anyone he had just connected to so fast. He, of course, knew her from his Red-X days and at the time she was just the creepy looking little goth girl that Dick kept on his little team.

He never really looked at her and now he kind of regretted it.

She was beautiful. She really was.

But even he could tell something was definitely wrong. She looked tired and like nothing could get her energy back. He worried about it.

"This is going to take too much of your energy, sunshine, " he said to her as she held onto the device that Cyborg made her.

"I agree with Red over here, " cyborg responded."Girl you look sick."

Raven glared.

"I want to do this, " she said. "Just trust me."

"Rae, " Cyborg said with a sigh. "Okay. Just do your little chant and focus on the signature from azarath. Once you find what you're looking for, broadcast it to the machine and it will map it out. "

Jason frowned as she began to chant and the machine began to glow around her.

It continued to spark and make it noises and then it stopped and he caught her as she fainted into the ground.

"Sunshine, " he said, giving her a little shake. "You good?"

Her eyes fluttered and she nodded. Soon she was standing up.

"Did we get what needed?" She asked cyborg.

"Yeah, " he said nodding. "I got coordinates, I'll get them mapped out and give you the address after you eat and rest. No exceptions."

Raven was about to argue but Jason was able to shush her by swooping her up and gave Cyborg a nod.

The three young adults were in Victor's nice home. Both men wanting to avoid trouble with the league, they found pics home to be quiet and discrete

He had a share guest room that Jason opened and promptly plopped Raven on to the bed.

"Explain why your always so tired sunshine, " he said. "And the real explanation. Not just the overuse excuse. Somethings making you sick and you know it."

Raven laid back and yawned.

"I'm really not sick, " she insisted. "Just tired. Tired as if something is eating up my energy. Using my healing powers usually does this. That's how I feel. Like I'm constantly using up my energy to heal someone even when I'm not. I don't know what's going on but honestly, I'm just tired."

Jason believed her.

"Well, then I'm just going to have to keep extra snacks to keep your energy up. Plus scheduled naps."

She giggled and yawned again. She was pale and looked tired but also cute. He leaned forward towards her face.

"Can I kiss you good night?" he asked her.

She nodded and leaned in to kiss him first.

They kissed for a good few minutes before she pulled back for breath.

"Get some rest, sunshine, " he said kissing her forehead.

She nodded and dozed off.

..

Jason decided he wanted to make something for them to eat and headed to the Cyborgs kitchen.

"You know X, " the sudden deep voice of Victor said behind him. "I expected you to be some blondie or weird haired pretty boy with a thing against Dick."

Jason raised an eyebrow as he walked into the kitchen.

"Dicks and asshole, " he told Vic. "And I'm much better looking than some pretty boy. I'm a man. I'm gonna make Raven something to eat. What do you have?"

" Chickens already marinating, " he replied. "Rae likes pasta, gonna make creamy tomato pasta for her. So Jason Todd, wanna tell me what you two are up to?"

Jason scowled. He wasn't surprised victor found out who he was he just rather he hadn't.

"I need something to help me sleep, " he said to the robotic man. "Simple as that."

"Oh it ain't simple, "Vic said. " go chop some tomatoes, I wanna have food ready for her by the time she wakes up."

Jason nodded and searched for the cutlery.

"After she finishes helping me," Jason said. "I'm going to find what's using up her energy and putting a stop to it. Mark my words."

Victor smirked.

"Just what I wanted to hear."

...

"I do trust her!" Timothy Drake huffed. "It's him I don't trust!"

Tim had gone snooping into koris room hoping he would find anything to help him but instead he had been caught. Now he was sat down on Kori's bean bag chair being scolded.

"As I'm sure you have already been told, " Kori said with a smirk on her pretty face." if raven trusts our foe then I trust him as well."

Tim scoffed. Why anyone would trust villain/vigilante was beyond him but they did so had needed another approach.

"Will you please just tell me what they're up to then!" He commanded.

Kori sighed, exasperated.

"Our foe Red-X requires help acquiring something, " she explained. "That is as much as I know, Timothy. Raven is safe."

Tim sighed.

He still didn't think so.

...

It was a setup. It had to be. It was way too coincidental.

Way too coincidental.

Jason started at the location addresses the coordinates came up with and just scowled.

"Wayne Manor, " Raven said with a frown. " Infinity island, the Dead Sea and Metropolis City Museum."

"I think y'all are being set up, " Victor said with his own frown. "That's Batman, Ra's, who knows what and Superman. Y'all are definitely being set up."

Jason nodded.

He should have known that it was a setup. He remembered when he found about the jewels. Someone woman on one if not little missions had found him beat up and helped heal. Then she told him about jewels for healing. He researched the rest and it led him to Raven.

"I say we continue on, " Raven said interrupting his thoughts.

Jason raided his brow.

"Why?" Both he and Vic said.

"I think this whole thing is why I'm so tired, " she said. "And if we try to find whatever spell they've placed on me they will retaliate. If we do what they want us to do and act like we don't know what is occurring then, in the end, we can act and turn their plans against them. We get Jason's healing relic, I can possibly go back to normal energy levels, and we most likely stop one of my father's cults who I am sure is behind this."

"I don't like this Rae, " he said. "Your dad's cults are all batshit insane. Remember the last time."

Jason perked up.

"Yes, " Raven said with a dark look on her face . "I remember and that was over two years ago. That sect was taken down."

"And what if this sect is stronger?" Victor asked her. "Then what."

Raven looked towards Jason who suddenly felt like something he didn't want to happen was going to happen.

"What?" He asked.

"Dick and Tim need to be involved, " she said.

Jason scowled. He knew she was right but he didn't like it all.

"They already are, aren't they, " he said with a growl.

Raven gave him a small smile and he felt himself flush.

"I'll call them up, " vic said with a smirk. "How does a barbeque sound?"

Raven nodded and Jason shrugged.

Things were getting started.

...

End

Hello friends! I am back. Hope y'all enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jason didn't like this one bit but at this point he honestly had no choice. This mission was no longer about him, it was about her now too, and for her he would just have to suck it up.

"Thank you for the help Dick," Raven said to Dickwad, a gentle smile on her face.

"Anything for you Rae," he said, giving her a hug.

Jason rolled his eyes. Raven saw and gave him a little punch.

"I'll keep Alfred busy," Dick began. "Tims gonna keep Bruce busy. I'm gonna say you will have maybe six hours tops to search the manor. So hurry."

Raven nodded and Jason looked towards Tim.

It had been an odd introduction. It had only occurred hours before but it consisted of showing up, Tim almost attacking him, Raven having to calm him down and Dick being a dick and just standing there with his shit eating smirk.

The replacement Robin was still glaring at him.

"Let's get onto the jet," Dick said motioning them all.

They nodded and he led the way, Raven following behind him.

Both he and the replacement began forward and came shoulder to shoulder.

"Children first," Jason said with a smirk.

Tim huffed but went forward anyway.

Jason internally chuckled. He didn't hate the kid, not at all, it was just going to be fun to mess with him.

...

Tim watched as Jason Todd helped Raven up into the jet. She still seemed so tired and frail. It was the only reason he agreed to help them in their quest . If finding this magical sleeping jewel also meant that Raven would feel better then he was all for it.

He trusted Raven.

He was unsure about Todd.

Dick on the other hand was up to something and Tim was going to find out what it was .

"Dick," he said grabbing the man and pulling him over to the side.

"Yes," he said with his guilty smile.

"Why did you not even mention.."

"Sshhhh," Dick said interrupting him. "I don't want them to hear about that. It's going to be much more fun when they find out about it themselves!"

Tim rolled his eyes but he couldn't quite disagree. It would be exciting.

It was going to be an eventual next few weeks, that was for sure.

...

The trip to Gotham was a few hours long and so Raven took this time to get a game plan down with Jason.

"I think you should take the cave, Bruce Wayne's room, and perhaps room," she said to him. "I'll take the extra rooms. The detector should work just as well as my powers to sense it. The closer we get the more it will beep."

Raven looked up at Jason to see him with a dazed look on his face.

"Are you okay Jason," she asked as she grabbed his hand. " You are very tense."

He looked at her face and smiled.

"No hiding anything from you princess," he said with a smirk.

Raven sighed and began to trace patterns on his hand.

She could tell he was struggling with all of the things that were happening. She couldn't really blame him though.

"Thank you," she said to him.

The words caught him by surprise and he quirked his eyebrow in confusion.

"Why are you thanking me princess?" he asked.

"I've basically hijacked your mission and turned this into some sort of bat family reunion," she told him. "And even though you hate it, you are still doing it with sarcasm in your soul and a smirk on your face."

He chuckled.

"What can I say sunshine," he said grabbing her hand and giving her palm a kiss. " I like you."

She felt her cheeks flush as he continued to kiss up her arm.

"I like you a lot to be honest," he continued. " And I'm enjoying our time together, even with the replacement and dickwad interfering."

Raven shook her head and gave him a small giggle.

"Hey lovebirds," Dick said from the intercom. "We are about to land so get ready to hide. Bruce is probably going to walk in and question why we are suddenly visiting."

She felt Jason's mood sour but she gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Come on Jason," she said. " Dick will give us the signal.

He nodded and the two opened a little door above them. Their hiding spot.

...

"You were homesick?" Batman said with his iconic Batman batglare.

Dick nodded.

"You don't believe us Bruce," he said with a fake pout.

"Not one bit," he said. "But I know your persistence so I will allow you to patrol with me Tim. It will be just like the good ol days."

Tim nodded.

"That leaves you with me Alfred," he said grabbing the butler by the arm.

"Of course master Dick, I do so enjoy the opera," he said.

Dick smirked.

Hook line and sinker.

...

Raven had felt something was off with Tim and Dick. Both had weird airs about them. Dick had an air of mischief about him, a 'I know something you don't know' feeling came off of him. Tim did as well but a hint of guilt also was within him.

She felt like she was about to get pranked but she pushed it back. She figured it would happen after they found the jewel.

She was somewhat wrong but she figured this wasn't how it was supposed to go down.

First off she found the jewels which was great, one problem was that they were attached to a beautiful ornate but very much real sword. The next problem was that the sword was being pointed at her neck, almost touching the exposed skin. Holding the sword was a boy.

A little boy, maybe 10 or 11 and this little boy was giving off the fiercest of auras she had ever felt. She wasn't scared, no, but it was a bit surprising.

"Why," the little boy said with a scowl. " Is there a Titan in my room trying to steal my stuff?"

Raven raised an eyebrow.

What was going on?

...

Short chapter today guys. Its been a somber day in my home city and it just made me feel sad.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello all, here is the latest chapter Pretty Bird. R and R. I hope y'all enjoy.

Chapter 9

Raven could sense that the boy was arrogant and thought he would be able to defeat her. However, even in her weakened state, Raven could take the child down. No sweat.

So she did.

The sword was quickly encased in her magic and dark tendrils were sent towards him, hindering him quickly.

However, to her surprise and somewhat dismay, he actually managed to escape them. He then jumped in the air, took something from his pockets and then she was shielding herself against the signature R shaped ninja stars that Dick occasionally used when he was Robin.

She had to think fast as the boy was now lunging at her trying to get the sword. It was a battle now.

"You will NOT get away with this you demon scum," he yelled.

The battle ensued.

...

Jason was having absolutely no luck in finding the jewels in Bruce's ridiculously extravagant and huge as mansion. It was driving him absolutely nuts. He remembered a day when he loved exploring the halls. Now he just wanted to find the things he needed and hightail it out of there.

The place was bringing back unwanted memories.

He walked down a large hallway and scowled at the number of paintings he passed by. Then he heard a scuffle from above him and he decided it was time to go check on Raven.

...

Raven would always be amazed at the tenacity any of the members of the bat family had.

The boy she was fighting had proclaimed himself the new Robin and she believed him. He was fast, agile, strong, quick witted and everything a Robin was.

Only he seemed more ruthless.

She managed to continue to avoid any possible blows to her person but she couldn't bring herself to attack him again. She had the sword and she didn't want to hurt the child. He was a child after all.

She continued to dodge his punches and weapons but then she faltered.

It was like she couldn't anymore. Her energy was gone and she fell to the ground and immediately she was tackled and there was a dagger at her throat. She wanted to fight back, she wanted to say something but she couldn't get anything out as her world went black.

...

Jason was at the door when he heard the voice.

It was obviously a kid but he didn't know who it could be. He cracked the door to take a peak and he almost lost it.

There was a kid, a little kid, standing over Raven who was unconscious on the floor.

"How pathetic," he heard the boy said.

That was the last straw and so Jason barged in.

The kid was fast and actually managed to dodge him and get a kick in.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Redhood," the boy said pointing a dagger at him. "Finally ready to stop being a coward, I see."

Jason's eyebrow twitched.

He wanted to laugh and scream at the same time.

The kid was a spitting image of Bruce. He figured the kid was probably the new Robin too.

Dick and Tim would have had to have known this, so that meant it they were set up.

Jason scowled in annoyance.

There was no way in hell that they would get away with this.

No way in hell.

...

...

Tim pulled off his mask and breathed in an anxious breath. God he hoped that Jason and Raven had made it out and that Damian wasn't too much of a hassle.

He also hoped that Dick had made it back earlier to calm the brat down. Damian was a handful.

Right now Tim was following Bruce who was quiet as the two made it back into the manor. They had just managed to catch up to a newly arrived Dick and Alfred.

"Ah, master Bruce," Alfred said. " I will get dinner served, I made a crockpot meal I have been looking forward to all Dick, would you go and gather master Damian."

Tim saw Dick about to reply but Bruce began walking.

"I'll go get him."

Dick gave Tim that panicked look but neither could really do anything to stop Bruce.

They followed him up to the room.

"Damian," Bruce said knocking on the boys door.

No answer. Tim and Dick looked at one another again.

Bruce opened the door and then looked back at his old protégées.

"What's going on?" Bruce said with his serious gruff voice.

Tim looked into the room. Clear as day was a message in marker on Damians window.

"Fuck both of you, I took the mini Bruce," Dick read out loud with a laugh.

"Explain now," Bruce demanded.

Tim and Dick looked at each other, a secret conversation going on in silence. Bruce wanted them to give him an explanation.

So they did.

...

Raven woke up to Jason's familiar ceiling.

Her head was pounding and she was dizzy as she sat up.

Still, she was focused enough to see the boy from earlier tied up, bound, and glaring at her.

"Oh Jason," she whispered. "Please tell me you didn't kidnap a child."

"He had a blade at your throat,"Jason said from behind her.

Raven jumped slightly at his sudden appearance but then tried to stand.

"No way," he said pushing her back down. "I brought soup. You need to eat."

Raven looked back to the child and noticed he had a black eye. Her eyes widened in surprise and some slight horror.

"You hit him?!" She asked. "Jason, he's a kid!"

Jason shrugged and handed her the soup.

"At least let him have some food too," Raven scolded pushing the soup back and trying to get up.

Jason pushed her back.

"Stop,"he said. "I'll do it."

Raven nodded as he moved to untie the boy.

"So," Jason said as he removed the mouth gag. "Tell me about yourself little Bruce, what's your actual name."

"If you do not free me you will both pay," the kid threatened. " How dare you infiltrate my home. Father always said you were a menace but to involve a Titan!"

Raven felt the air in the room literally sour.

"You sure you want me to leave him free," Jason scowled.

"And you!" The boy said motioning to Raven. "How could you betray the Titans. I guess demon scum will always be demon scum."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Raven," Jason said seriously. "Please let me gag him."

"Why did you take him in the first place?" Raven hissed. "You could have left him there and just took the jewels."

She sensed as the boy perked up at the mention of his jewels.

"Dick and Tim obviously set us up and that led to you fainting," he scowled. "It's just payback for them being jerks."

"Excuse me," the boy said. His voice full of attitude.

Raven and Jason looked backed towards him.

"I demand you explain yourself now," the boy growled.

Jason rolled his eyes.

"How about first you explain yourself?" he said as plopped into his sofa.

"I am Damian Wayne ,"the boy said proudly. "The true Robin."

Raven felt Jason's annoyance.

"True Robin ey," he mocked. "And what exactly does that mean?"

The boy, Damian, he smirked.

"I am the true son, the blood son," he continued. "Unlike you, the forgotten son, I was meant to wear the uniform."

Raven had to quickly use her powers to reign in Jason.

She managed to stand up and proceeded to grab him by the arms.

"Little boy, Jason," she reminded him. "He is a little boy."

She felt him breathe in and then he picked her up bridal style.

"I get it, I get it," he whined. " But you need to stay down."

"Pathetic," Damian said.

Raven saw Jason's forehead vein pop out.

"You know what never mind," he growled. "I'm gonna kill him."

Raven was about to get back up but then...

"Oh shut up Jason," the voice of Dick said coming from the door. Tim behind him.

Raven tried to stand up to go great her friend but Jason pushed her back.

"Is Bruce here too?" Jason said angrily.

Tim stepped into the door, a dominant stance in his frame.

"No," he said defensively. "But he wants his son back. No questions asked, you are welcome."

Jason grimaced but Raven felt him relax.

"Good, take the brat," he said as he plopped himself next to Raven.

"I am not going anywhere," Damian said, to the surprise of everyone in the room.

Raven looked at Jason and then looked at Dick and Tim.

"Why?" Dick asked as he sat to Ravens other side.

"A Titan and a villain break into my family home, steal and break the sword my grandfather gave me, then they kidnap me," he said, a mad glint in his eyes. "I am not going until I get an explanation."

She was sure Jason was going to pop a gasket at any moment. It kind of made her giggle.

...

...

Three hours later

Jason and Raven had begun to settle in. To her amusement , the large and extremely fit and muscular man was pouting like a toddler.

"Oh get over it Jason," she said as she swung her legs over his lap.

"So we had to involve them all," she was she sipped on a hot mug of tea. "I know Tim and Dick, they could be helpful. That Damian boy, as irritating as he is, well he could be helpful too."

The group had explained everything they knew to Damian and he had self proclaimed himself as involved.

"That kid is going to be a nuisance," Jason said dragging his hand up the expanse of her thigh.

She could feel his eyes on her legs but she just rolled her eyes.

"I don't disagree," she replied smacking his hand (which did nothing). " Tim and Dick can be annoying too but they are still my teammates and I still love them."

"Ugh," he said. "I guess, but say you love me more."

Raven let out a small laugh.

"I love you more Jason," she said reaching to kiss his cheek.

His hand, which was still on her leg, ventured to her thigh.

"Well aren't you a brave soul," she said smiling as she felt his fingers drag themselves up her thighs.

"Very brave," he said suddenly letting his fingers go under the fabric of her sleep shorts.

She let out a little gasp.

"Jason," she said flushed.

His other hand went behind her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. A passionate and fiery kiss that was only made hotter by his finger venturing ever so higher. And higher.

And higher.

Until the reached where they wanted to be.

Raven felt herself almost mewl as his work roughened fingers stroked her most intimate area.

He pulled back from his kiss and dragged his lips down to her neck.

"Is this okay?" He asked her.

"Yes," she gasped. "Yes, it's okay."

She felt him smirk on the skin of her neck and then her head fell back as his fingers went inside of her. Thrusting in and out.

And in and out.

He fingered her until she came moments later and then laid her on her back.

"You know," he said pushing a strand of her hair back. " You sound incredibly sexy when you gasp like you did."

"Do I," she said as she let him settle between her thighs.

"Mhm," he said. "You definitely do."

He raised her night shirt up and gazed at her naked breasts.

"I know I've seen these before," he said with a smirk. "But something about lifting your shirt, it made it feel like a gift."

She snorted out a laugh which turned into more moans as he dove in to take a nipple into his mouth. He took turns with each breast until she was calling out his name.

"Let me taste you," he said as he dragged his body lower. "I don't want to end this night without having tasted you."

Raven continued to flush as she nodded his head. He dragged down her shorts until she was bare and open to him. He made quick work of letting his tongue dip inside her, fingers following to intensify the feeling. She had never done this before and she was glad that it was Jason as he was very good with his sharp tongue.

Soon moans turned to screams of pleasure and she was coming. Her entire body trembling from the pleasure he brought her.

"Jason," she gasped as she came down from her high.

"So beautiful," he said reaching up to kiss her.

And even though she was worried about her inexperience, she decided to be brave as well. Her hand finding its way down into his own boxers.

"Well aren't you brave," he said in a cute mocking way.

"Very brave," she mimicked.

She worked her hand over his hardening cock but she wanted to be braver.

...

Jason swore he felt his soul leave his body when she took him into her mouth. Had he been a different man with less control, he would have come the moment her hand even touched him. Luckily for both of them, he was both patient and controlled.

But her mouth almost undid him.

She was tentative at first but it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that it was her. He knew that his moans gave her confidence and with each stroke of her tongue he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge until finally he gently pulled her head up.

"Lets slow down," he said as he laid her onto her back again. "I want to come inside you. I want to make love to you."

He looked into her mesmerizing eyes waiting for her approval. After a moment of hard thinking she finally nodded.

He used his hand to guide his cock inside her womanhood. He went in gently and when he finally penetrated her, she gasped in pain.

He gently rubbed her cheek. Using gentle words and gestures as he waited for her to move. After what seemed like an eternity, she breathed in and began to move.

That night the couple cemented their relationship and made love a good few times more. They slept well when it was all done.

...

Jason woke up first. The first things his eyes fell upon was the sight of his sleeping girlfriend.

It felt good to be able to even think about it. His girlfriend.

He had never felt so strongly about someone and he had never fell so fast for anyone.

Raven was so different. She was so gorgeous. She was so good. She was just perfect for him. She felt so well in his arms and kissing her was just the best feeling in the world for them. He truly did love her.

And he hoped she truly did love him.

He kissed her on the forehead which woke her up.

"Raven," he said with a smile. "Rise and shine, sunshine daisies."

Her little snort laugh and smile made his heart skip a beat.

"Are you always this corny in the morning," she said reaching up to kiss his cheek.

He stretched and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Only after such a good night," he said with a smile. "Anyways , its shower time."

He picked her up bridal style and made it to the bathroom.

Soon it would be time to start another day.

...

Jason and Damian were having a glaring contest. Raven was rolling her eyes at the two children.

"I am going with you," Damian, or baby bat, as Jason had called him, said.

Raven and Jason had made it to the mutual meeting point to get the plan finalized with Tim and Dick. It was going to go smoothly, the two were going to let the other two know what the plan was, get communicators and head out.

They met up with Dick and Tim, handed out the new coms (courtesy of cyborg) and were about to head out.

They were moments from departing,stepping on to the boat that would take them to infinity they were about to take off and what do they find sitting at the control panel.

Damian Wayne.

To Raven he was sort of adorable. He was small and gave off such an air of authority and confidence. He may have been a brat but he was also a kid and Raven knew all he needed was a good mentor.

Jason on the other hand.

Well he saw Damian in a different light. He saw him as another annoying bat child/ replacement that was...

"Going to get in our way Raven," Jason almost whined. "I don't want him to come with us."

"This boat was paid for by my father," Damian said haughtily. "I have more right to be here then you do."

Raven held in a laugh as Jason growled.

"He is also part Al Ghul,"Raven added. " He could be useful."

Jason's jaw fell while Damian just had a smirk on his cute little face.

"I'll drive," Damian said heading to the wheel.

"Like hell," Jason said pushing him. "I will."

Raven followed after both, using her powers to reign them in.

"Oh calm down both of you," she said pushing them away. "I'm going to put it on autopilot."

Raven set the directions and sat down on the nearest seat. Gazing out the window as the boat began to leave, Gotham getting farther and farther way.

Setting out for an adventure or for disaster.

End

So we finally saw some smutty smut ;) hope y'all enjoyed. Please leave a review and follow if you haven't.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jason was glad the ship had multiple, soundproof rooms.

He was never usually as vocal during sex but Raven brought out an uninhibited side of him. Every time the two had sex he couldn't control the sounds that he made and did he make some sounds. It didn't help that she was a quiet one but a very physical lover. It turned him on.

"Fuck," he cried out as he emptied himself into her. "Raven."

He quickly turned her onto of him so he could collapse on his back and not on her body.

She did however collapse onto him with a small oomph.

"Mmm," she moaned as she pushed herself up. "That was good but we both need to get suited up soon. We're almost here and I can sense Damian getting antsy. I don't know if its because he is nervous or excited. Maybe both.

"Ugh," Jason whined. "Can we talk about that nuisance a little later. Like when we aren't naked and post lovemaking. Or better yet, can't we just toss him out into the ocean. I am sure he can swim"

Raven rolled her eyes and stood up to head for the bath. He admired the view but he knew she meant business so he stood up and quickly followed her into the bath.

...

"This isn't right," Damian said as they Docked the ship and stepped out.

"I agree," Jason said. "We circled the perimeter and saw absolutely no guards. I think we are being set up for a trap."

Raven also nodded. She felt a sense of unease as they stepped onto the island. She also felt as if her energy was being drained even more but she pushed that feeling away. They had work to do and she wasn't going to be forced back into the ship by her overprotective boyfriend.

"We all know that it's definitely a trap," Raven said stepping forward. "But we need to track on. The faster we get through this, the sooner we stop all this nonsense. We have to be smarter. The titans and I, we get sent into many traps but we make it through because we outsmart our villains as a team. That's what we have to be, a team."

Jason frowned but nodded , Damian smirked.

"I'm the leader," the little boy said. "I'm the only one capable of it."

Raven felt annoyance rush through Jason but he pushed it back.

"We are a team of equals Robin," Raven said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He rolled his eyes but she knew he understood. He was a good kid and a team player deep down inside.

"Let's move on," She said leading the way.

Both males followed her lead.

...

The islands compound was eerily empty as the three made their way towards the base. It was all green trees and occasional animals but never more.

"Something is definitely wrong," Robin said to them. "Not one guard. My grandfather and my mother are smarter than this. They would have known we were here hours ago. Something has happened to them."

Jason couldn't disagree. He had once been a pawn in both of the Al Ghul's twisted hands. They were smarter than this and for them to not react at all, it meant that they either were the one's setting up the trap or they had been taken down.

His gut told him it was the latter and that was a scary thought.

Soon they were at the foot of the base. The empty base.

Robin made quick work of opening the doors and the two adults followed him in.

...

 **The master watched as the heroes walked into the emptied base.**

 **She was expecting the two adults but to bring the child. It made her scowl.**

 **How she hated the boy. She felt pure and utter hatred for him but she smirked.**

 **It would have to be the case of two birds with one stone. Getting the Raven and killing the Robin.**

 **The Red Hood , she was unsure of. He was the means to get the Raven into their grasp and that was nearly completed. Still, he could get in the way.**

 **She looked towards her most loyal of servants.**

" **It's time to act now my trusted one," she said to him. "Kill both the boys, ensure the Raven is brought back alive. We are so close , I can taste it."'**

 **Her servant nodded.**

" **I will not fail you."**

 **...**

If it hadn't been obvious that they were being set up, what they were now looking at made it very clear.

"That's my grandfather's sword," Robin said with a frown. "The twin to the sword that you stole and dismantled. "

The sword in question was in the middle of training base, the blade embedded into the beautifully decorated ground, now marred by the cracks the sword left in its trail. The bejeweled hilt directly in the light allowing the azarathanian jewels to beautifully sparkle but the set up was just...eerie.

Raven was going to take a step forward but before she could do anything, the entire compound exploded. All three birds went flying back.

She saw Red Hood land on the ground and saw Robin smack against the wall with a rattling grunt falling from his lips.

But she took the brunt of it. She was pushed far back and she hit the floor with a sickening, bone breaking thud.

"Raven!" She heard Redhood call out but it was overpowered by the sound of swords clashing.

She turned her head to see Robin captured in a sword fight with another man.

She wanted to get up and fight. To get up and help but her energy was draining quickly, she was falling out consciousness.

"Raven," she said as she felt Jason's aura come closer only to be yanked away by a force she couldn't see. Soon she was encased in the darkness.

...

Jason was forced back as more enemies began to approach. They were similar to the League of assassins but not quite as trained. Still by sheer numbers they were hard to take down.

Jason managed to take a good amount down but they kept coming. He was being overwhelmed. He looked towards Robin and saw he wasn't faring any better either. He was no longer fighting the sword master but was fighting the trainee assassins.

The swordsman was headed towards Raven, who at this point was unconscious.

Jason began to fight harder against the wannabe League members but they were too much.

The man had picked up Raven as more assassins managed to encroach on both the Bats.

The swordsman was now looking at Raven as he held her and then began to walk away.

"NO!" Jason cried out. "Raven!"

It seemed hopeless as he watched the man walk away but then suddenly people where bursting through the wall. Jason let out a sigh of relief as the people who burst through were his people.

...

"I told you this was a good idea," Red Robin said to Nightwing and the other two Titans.

The young leader of the current group of Titans had been adamant about secretly following the other three and in the end he had won out. Red Robin, Beastboy, Starfire and Nightwing had made it just on time to find their friend Raven being taken away by a strange young man.

Red Robin went straight to the swordsman while the rest of the Titans began to take down the minor assassins.

"Let her go!" Red Robin said as he blocked the swordsman's way.

"This was unexpected," the man said as he was stopped. "No matter. I will not fail."

With that he roughly threw Raven over his back and brandished his sword.

Red Robin followed suit and brandished his metal rod.

"Sorry to be the one to tell you but you will fail," he said running towards the man who ran towards him as well.

The battle ensued as the man skillfully aimed his sword towards him. Red Robin did well avoiding but the fact that the enemy had Raven over his back made it hard for Red to aim.

Still, there was no way in hell the would let him take Raven.

The two fought and Red was finally getting the upper hand. Finally he managed a hit that through the man off his feet, Raven tumbling way and quickly being scooped up by Red Hood who had managed to make it to them.

"Careful!" He yelled as he looked over the unconscious woman.

"Sorry!" Red Robin yelled as he began battling the enemy unhindered.

The two men battled until finally the rest of the TItans began to gang up on the man.

He scowled as he noticed his soldiers were out of commission.

"This is not over," he scowled as he backed away and out of the building

...

Jason pushed away the hair and sweat off of Ravens face and noticed how warm she was.

"Nightwing!" He yelled out. "She has a fever."

Nightwing ran to them and was quickly followed by the Red Robin and then the other titans plus little Robin.

Nightwing ungloved his hand and placed it on Raven's forehead.

"She's burning up," Nightwing said worriedly.

He flipped his communicator on.

"Cy," he said into it. " We need help, its Raven. We are going to fly to the Leagues base. It's not looking good."

Jason let out a breath of worry as he picked Raven up into his arms and followed the others towards the ship.

...

It felt like a long drive to the space station but they had finally made it. Victor had made quick work of getting Raven into the infirmary and getting her tested.

For the first time since they had ever known her, Raven had an infection.

"I've started her on antibiotics and fluids," Victor told Dick, Tim and Jason. "She had a 106 fever and I'm sure that if she wasn't half demon, she would be dead. She might not be out of the blue as it is. This is brain damaging fever. I had to put her into a coma to let her heal."

Jason felt dread go through his entire body.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked as he grabbed her hand.

"I gave her some meds to keep her out, she keeps going and going. What she needs is some rest. So until her fever subsides, she is going to be in an induced coma."

Jason closed his eyes in sadness.

"The good news is we got the sword," Damian said as he handed Jason the jewels. "And we know that an offshoot of my grandfathers league is behind this. We have a place to start."

Jason took the jewels in his hand squeezed. This was the start of the whole mess. The mess he had put Raven in.

"Jae," Dick said putting his hand on his shoulder. " Come with me."

Jason, not in the mood to argue, followed Dicks lead. The man led him out into the hall.

"I need to know everything about those jewels, who told you about them and why. If we can track the original people down, maybe we can find out who's doing this to Raven."

Jason squeezed the damned jewels one more time and nodded.

...

 **The master looked down at her servant. He was now long dead.**

 **The man had failed her and she knew he was no longer worthy of being in her presence. So she disposed of him and made him an example/**

" **This is what will happen if you fail me," she said to her new servant.**

" **Hm," the tall woman said with an eye roll. "You don't have to worry about me, I'll take down the pretty boy but I am telling you, I am unfortunately no match for the demon bitch. "**

" **Oh I know," the master said to the tall woman. "Do not fret about her, I have someone else on that plan. You just worry about stopping the Red Hood and the Red Robin. Nightwing and the Raven will be taken down by another."**

" **I can keep the two pretty men, right," the woman asked.**

" **As long as they are out of the way, I do not care."**

 **The tall woman smirked. This would be fun for her. After the battle on azarath she was definitely hungry for a piece of that white streak haired man and to be also given another pretty, pretty boy. It would be a lot of fun for her.**

 **...**

It had been almost two weeks but today Vic said that her fever had gone down to normal and it seemed like a good time to wake her up. Jason let out a sigh of relief.

The two weeks that had passed had been a struggle. First they were stuck on the space station with the league and Batman. Avoiding Bruce had been impossible and the two already had two heart felt conversations and four arguments. Second of all Raven had a few touch and go moments that terrified him. It was possible that she could have irreversible damage but luckily it was looking good for her. Third, the baby bat was annoying. He reminded Jason of horrible combination of all three of the first robins more aggravating personalities bits.

He wanted to strangle the kid but Raven liked him so he held back.

Fourth, the replacement didn't seem to like him at all. He acted like it was Jason's fault that this had happened and now Jasons was starting to feel like it was . Scratch that, Jason knew it was and he was feeling increasingly guilty. Sometimes it made him want to leave but he wouldn't do that to her. He loved her and he knew she loved him. He wasn't a runaway like Dick or Bruce.

Right now he was patiently waiting for Raven to awaken. Vic had stopped the barbiturates he was using to keep her out and now all he had to do was wait. It was nerve wracking. Here he was just sitting waiting for her to wake up, praying to whatever deities (even going as far as to pray to her own father) that she would wake up undamaged.

It had been a few hours and she was still unconscious. She made a few noises here and there but nothing significant. Jason sighed and bent down towards her face, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

It seemed like it was what they both needed since as soon as he backed off, he saw her open her eyes.

"Hey there," she said with a raspy sleepy voice.

He knew right then and there that she was going to be okay. He could tell from the smile on her pretty face.

"Welcome back to the world , sleeping beauty," he said helping her sit up and fixing her a glass of water.

Raven took the cup and drank.

"How long have I been out?" She asked, the hydration helping her regain her voice.

Jason proceeded to rub a wet towel over her face to help her freshen up.

"Two whole weeks in a medically induced coma," he said pushing her hair away from her face. "Two agonizing weeks to be honest."

Raven frowned and grabbed his hand.

"What happened?" She said looking around at her surroundings. "And why are we on the leagues space station?"

Jason shrugged.

"You were pretty bad after that fight," he said to her. " You got infected with god knows what and this place was the best chance you had at surviving."

Raven nodded and gently laid back down.

"I haven't had an infection since I was a small child," she said snuggling into her white hospital pillow. "I feel pretty awful but I will be okay. I can tell you are worried."

"Everyone's worried," Jason said as he got into the bed with her. "It was touch and go a few times , Raven."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Do we have any more intel on these people?" She asked as she wrapped her own arms around him.

"Not much," he replied. "Tims been doing some research with Bruce but neither can figure out who these people are. They've done something to Ra's and Thalia but that's about all we know."

"How is Damian?" She asked. "Last I remembered he was fighting the swordsman."

"The baby brat is fine," he said. "Comes to visit you every day. I think he was a little crush."

"He's a good kids," Raven said with a frown.

"Sure."

He felt her smack his back but he just pulled her deeper into his arms.

"I love you," he said kissing her forehead. "These past few weeks have been hell because of it but I am just glad your back now.

Raven gently scratched his back.

"I love you too and I am sorry for the worry I have caused you all."

"It isn't your fault," he said caressing her back. "It's mine. I'm torn between wishing I had never dragged you into this but then I realize that I wouldn't be holding you right now if I hadn't."

"I don't regret anything," she said smiling into his chest. " I found you. You are something else Jason Todd and even though the circumstances of our relationship are less than stellar, I wouldn't change it. We will get through this and after that, we are going to be happy."

Jason smiled at the sweet words and hoped they would come true.

...

"I can't believe you are siding with him," Tim huffed. "They've been alone in there for hours. We don't even know if she's woken up yet and you aren't even letting me check up on them."

Dick rolled his eyes.

"She's awake," he told Tim. "She woke maybe two hours ago but now they are both peacefully sleeping so neither of us are going to disrupt that.

He saw Tims eye twitch.

"I don't get why you are so calm with this," he asked. " It's his fault Raven is in this mess and you act like its nothing. If he had never showed up then Raven wouldn't be like this."

Dick rolled his eyes once more and put his hand on Tims shoulder in a scolding manner.

"We both know that's not true, if they hadn't gotten Jason involved they would have used someone else. I for one am glad it is Jae. Raven loves him and he loves her. They are good for each other."

Tim scowled but then huffed.

"I know," he said feeling defeated. "I'm just worried about her. Neither Bruce or I could find anything on this new League of Assassins nor could we find a trace of Ra's or Thalia. What do these people want with Raven, Dick?"

Dick looked towards her hospital door and frowned.

"I don't know Tim," he said worriedly. "But what I do know is that it's not over. It's only going to get worse from here."

Tim nodded in agreement.

"How do we protect her when we can't even figure out what's wrong with her?"

"Again, Tim, I don't know but we are going to continue to try to help her until we find out what's wrong. It's our only choice at this point."

Tim nodded and turned to head back to his computer. Maybe some more research would help.

...

 **Deep in the worst part of Gotham city sat the Master. She had an unamused scowl on her face as she walked past the dreary disgusting alleyway trash.**

 **This was beneath her but she needed to find her target. He was the best chance at taking down the first Robin and getting her the Raven. And as soon as she had the demons' blood in her grasp, it would all be okay again.**

 **She stopped at a dead end and watched as someone walked out of the shadows.**

" **I have a proposition," she told the person. "Are you willing to hear me out?"**

 **End Chapter**

TBH I dont even know who her target is. I'm between two obvious answers and a wild card. We will see.

WHo do you all think it should be? Leave a review and maybe I'll add the best answer into the story.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jason plopped down on her bed with a smirky smile.

After another two long weeks of monitoring, Victor had finally given Raven the okay to return home. Jason had of course followed her.

To the tower that is.

They were official now. He was hers and he would do anything for her. He sure as hell wasn't going to sleep without her either. It bothered the hell out of Tim but Jason didn't see that as a bad thing.

It made him laugh to be honest.

Right now he was finally relaxing after moving a good chunk of his personal belongings into the tower. He still had his apartment but he wanted to be closer to Raven and he didn't mind the company of the rest of the team.

Jason had never been a titan. He had worked in a little trio previously but he had never been part of the Titans. He admired the original team of Robin 1, Wondergirl 1, Aqualad 1 and Kid Flash 1. He thought maybe one day he could lead them too, then eventually the team had changed. There was Speedy, Wondergirl 2, and Starfire and they were in need of a new Robin when Nightwing had finally moved on. He thought it was his generation, finally time to be a Teen Titan.

Then he died. He never got the opportunity to be a part of that team.

It hurt a bit when he found out Tim was able to get his own group of Teen Titans that grew with him to become the current Titans. Jason wouldn't admit it but he had been jealous.

So to finally be part of the team, it was bitter sweet.

Still, Raven made it all better for him.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the feeling of being straddled.

"Hey," he said with a smirk. "Come to say hello?"

"This is my room Jason," Raven said running her fingers on his chest. "I came here to sleep."

He flipped them so he was on top and leaned down to kiss her.

"It's been a long day , hasn't it," he said, pulling the covers over her. "I'm tired too."

She rolled her eyes and leaned into him as he laid next to her.

"We set up a room for you Jason," she said yawning.

He ignored her and drifted off to sleep.

...

The next morning was a meeting in the morning. It had been decided the night before that breakfast would consist of them sitting around the meeting table talking about the recent events.

It was boring.

"Now for the last thing," Tim said to the group. "The new patrolling schedules. "We have 6 of us here for now and so we can work in groups of 2 each night. I randomized the list so no complaining."

Jason glared. The kid made it pretty obvious that he was directing that at him.

"Jason," he said with a scowl. "You and I will go tonight. Gar and Kori tomorrow. Raven and Dick after that."

Everyone in the room nodded at the list. Even Jason, but he was not too happy with the choices.

Or with Raven having to go out at all but he was going to keep quiet.

"Sounds good Tim," Dick said. " How about we go on a dual patrol today. I wouldn't mind seeing the old town. Catching up with you Rae."

Jason rolled his eyes again. He knew Dick just wanted to question Raven in his own prying way.

"Let's head out then," Raven said with a nod.

Jason frowned but stood up to go gear up.

...

"Star," Changeling said as the two watched the city from a high tower. "Is Raven going to be okay? Something is up and I know she says she's fine but...she isn't."

Starfire looked at the young green man with a frown.

The alien princess was starting to wonder the same thing.

As the days continued to go by, Raven continued to weaken. She was looking frailer and paler which was saying something .

"I am unsure," she replied. " She denies it but she is unwell. Nightwing and Red Robin are doing what they can to find the cause but they have not found any leads."

The sound of an explosion made the two look at the city and towards the sounds.

"Is that?" Starfire said in surprised horror.

Changeling looked on with anger and nodded.

"Looks like things just got more complicated."

...

"Did you know that I was the one to watch her die?" Red Robin said to him.

The sudden burst of information had caught Red-X by surprise.

"I know Wing told you the basics about Ravens past," he continued. "But that's just wings perspective. He may have brought Raven to the team but I am her best friend. I've been there with her through thick and thin. When Trigon used her as a vessel as a means to invade our home, I watched as his arrival physically tore her body apart. I tried my best to save her, to get her out of that situation but I failed and she died."

Red-x frowned behind his mask.

"You being you," Robin said. "You've got to understand that somewhat. I went to hell and back to get her out of there and to bring her back to us and when I did, I promised her that I would never ,ever let the things that happened to her, happen again. We've had ups and downs but for the most part we've protected each other as a team. Then you showed up."

Red-x cringed at the tone of his voice.

"I.." X began.

"Save it," Red Robin said with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I know you aren't the only reason all of this is happening but ever since you came, it's like she's fading away and no one can do anything to stop it. I love her, she is my best friend ,my sister. All I want to do is protect her and keep her safe but nothing we do seems to lead us any closer to finding out what's wrong with her."

Red-X sighed some more.

"If it's any consolation ," X began. "That's all I want too. I want her safe and I want her to be healthy. I love her more than anything."

"How sweet," A voice from behind rang out.

Both the vigilantes turned and were faced with a woman.

X felt himself stiffen and saw as Robin got into a defensive stance.

The tall woman walked closer causing X to take a step back.

"I suppose it's the half demon you two are speaking of," she said with a cruel smirk on her face. "Good god, what's so special about her."

X wanted to say so much but he felt almost paralyzed again. He hadn't realized how traumatized he had been by her. He also couldn't quite believe she was there with them on earth, on top of the highest tower in Jump city.

"Who are you?" Red Robin demanded.

The younger man brandished his pole, ready to fight.

"Doesn't matter," the woman said giving them both a look.

Red-X felt a shudder go down his entire body.

"We'll be getting to know each other very well," she said in a sultry voice. "Isn't that right, big boy."

With that she went for the attack and Robin jumped right in.

The fight was on and all that could be heard was the bang and clangs of fighting. X took a deep breath in and then a thought came to him.

If she was here, that meant someone brought her here.

To distract him.

To distract them.

Distract them from Raven.

WIth that in mind, X finally joined the fight and managed to land a kick to the tall woman's head.

"Oh, so you are a fighter," the woman mocked. "I like fighters. They are so much more fun to break."

...

Raven and Nightwing had been backed to a corner.

He stood in a defensive and protective stance in front of her. She stood behind him, trying to catch her breath.

The two had just been talking. Having their little catch up sessions when they were attacked by the last thing they wanted to be attacked by.

It had been two entire years since they had last seen him. They knew he would be back eventually but for him to be back now. It spelled trouble for Raven.

"Nightwing," he drawled. "Raven. It has been quite a long time, hasn't it."

Even though he mentioned Nightwing, his gaze was solely focused on Raven and it made her shudder. It made old memories, old feelings of fear and anxiety creep up into her.

To make matters worse, after fighting his bots she was exhausted and no way was she able to fight him.

"Slade," Nightwing growled. "Whatever it is you want, you already know you aren't going to get it so save us all the trouble and leave."

Slade turned to look at Nightwing. His mask glinting in sunlight.

"We both know that's not how things go down, Nightwing," he said taking a step forward.

With that, all the remaining bots attacked.

"Run Raven!" Nightwing yelled as he rushed towards Slade.

Raven did just that as she was unable to fly.

Some bots followed her and she used what was left of her energy to stop them. Now her focus was on getting as far away as she could.

...

Red Robin hit the floor with a thud and Red-X hit the wall with a crack.

"Who the hell is this woman?" Robin asked as he got up.

"I dont know!" X groaned back. "Raven and I fought her back on Azarath but we never figured out who she was. I don't understand why she's here but we need to be careful, she's a rapist and has these paralytic agents, avoid them!"

Red Robin looked towards X with a face of confusion and slight horror.

"Rapist seems harsh," the woman said walking towards him. "I just tend to get whom I want. And I want both of you."

Both reds rushed her with an attack and managed to avoid her own attacks.

The battle continued on the top of the building and a few times X had to stop Robin from falling off. Both men were also worrying about the rest of the team and especially Raven. They had called for backup and haven't received any sort of answer.

Red Robin went wide eyed as Red-x was tossed against a wall and trapped by his own X. He also had no time to avoid the woman and soon he was on the floor, her heal in his throat.

"Earth has such pretty men," she said bending down to push the hair away from his face.

Robin flinched as she ran her hands down his face and onto his chest.

"So much armor," she said licking her lips. "Let's do something about that."

A sudden blur of black and yellow slammed into the woman and Red Robin had never , ever felt more thankful.

"Get off him you disgusting harlot," the youngest, newest Robin growled.

Cyborg and Batman then appeared on the rooftop

The woman looked around at the newcomers and hissed.

"Another day then," she said as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Red Robin turned towards X to see Cyborg and Batman trying to help down Red-X.

A sigh of relief left the third robins lips.

"We need to get to Raven and Nightwing," he said as he stood up.

...

She was almost at the dock. If she could just get to the hidden titans boat, she could get to the tower and set up the lock down. She was underneath the pier, sand slowing her down but she was so close. A few more yards and...

Raven let out a small shriek of pain as she was yanked back by her arm.

"Going somewhere," Slade said with a smirk in his voice. "We both know that's not how our little trysts usually end, Raven."

He had her by the wrist . A grip that would leave a ring of bruises.

"Hello Raven," he said again. "It looks like time is up. You are fetching a pretty penny these days aren't you, little demon."

Raven tried to pull her hand away and tried to summon power but a wave of nausea and dizziness hit her.

Suddenly her face was wrenched forward to look at Slade.

"I wonder what it is this time," he said grabbing her cheeks. " It matters not to me but worry not little bird. I am just here to warn you. It's not quite time to take you but I will be back. It will be just like the good old days. What fun we are going to have now."

Raven cringed at the implications.

"Go to hell Slade," she hissed.

"I've been there," he drawled. " Don't plan on returning anytime soon but when I do, I plan on taking you with me. We can have a reunion with Daddy Dearest. Maybe he will let me have you? Better yet maybe I should just take you here."

Raven flinched. Not this again.

"Fuck you," she hissed.

"Not today my dear,he said increasing the force on her wrist. "It seems the cavalry has arrived but rest assured that I will be back. For now here is a little warming gift."

Raven let out a blood curdling scream of agony as Slade squeezed her wrist, the bones breaking underneath the tremendous force .

He pushed her into a pillar, causing her to grunt in more pain.

"I will be back," he whispered into her ear, hand still wrapped around her now broken wrist. "Like I said before, you are fetching quite the pretty penny but drawing this out will be more fun. Perhaps at the end of this, I'll have you screaming in more than just pain."

He squeezed again, causing her to scream but then he let go and she fell to the sandy ground below her.

"We will be in touch again," he said as a dozen smoke bombs went off, shrouding her in darkness and making it difficult to breathe.

The pain in her wrist was intense and she felt as the world began to spin around her .

How she hated Slade and his mind fucking tactics.

The last thing she heard before the darkness overtook her was the sound of Red Robin's voice.

The last thing she thought was that things just became a thousand times more complicated than they had been.

...

Red-X managed to catch up to Nightwing who was racing down the streets on his bike.

"Where is Raven?" X said through his communicator.

"Red says he caught her signal by the pier and docks," he said speeding up. "I couldn't keep Slade down. We have to hurry."

X calculated his Xenothium stores and scowled at the lack thereof. He pushed the gas to the max on his own bike.

It took them about 5 minutes but they got there. Just catching up with Red Robin and the new little Robin.

"Have you found her?" Red-X screamed.

Red Robin shook his head as the two other men jumped off their bikes.

"No," it was the little Robin. "We think shes underneath but there's a lot of smoke.

Red-X saw the smoke and was about to run into it when a figure stepped out.

"Slade," Nightwing growled. "What did you do?!"

The rest of the Robins stood still.

Red-X glared at the masked man. He had never fought with the notorious Deathstroke but he knew about his tactics. How he liked to play with his victims in a psychological sense.

Jason Todd was in no way down for that.

"How nice," Slade said in his snake like voice. "A Robin reunion."

He glanced at all four of them. He surprised X with how he knew who he was.

"Where is Raven you psychopath?" Red Robin growled.

Slade ignored him and took a step.

"I see we have the original," he said motioning at Nightwing. "And a little Robin. You're new."

Robin scowled and brandished his sword.

"Red Robin," he said. "How are you feeling? Better since our last meeting."

Red Robin's fists clenched.

"And we even have the failure Robin," he taunted. "In a stolen suit no less."

Red-X almost attacked but it was as if Nightwing sensed it and put out his arm to warn him.

"Where is she Slade?" Nightwing asked, contempt for the man in his voice.

Slade walked to the side of them.

"In there," he said motioning to the smoke. "I would hurry. It is quite difficult to breathe in these fumes."

"Red," Nightwing said. "You go get her. The rest of us will fight Slade. Batman is off helping Star and Changeling and they may need help. Titans go."

Red-x finally went into action , Slade being his target.

...

...

In the end Slade got a way. None of the Robins had been injured but Raven on the other hand. She had smoke in her lungs.

"I had to set the bones and do a minor surgery but it should heal properly," Vic said. "I don't know how her lungs will fair right now. She took in a lot of smoke and her healing powers are zapped."

Jason frowned. She had just come out of her procedure and was currently still under.

She looked so pale and so very small.

They had even placed her healing necklace on her but it was doing hardly anything. Her wrist had been crushed and it went beyond the magic of her relics.

"Fuck Slade," Jason hissed, clenching his fists. "Why is that madman even here?"

"Slade will take any chance to fuck with us if he can," Tim said as he sat on the chair next to Raven. "Raven especially."

Jason looked at Tim with a look of horror .

"What?" He said. "Why Raven?"

Tim had a dark and somber look on his face.

"Slade is part of the died and came back club," Tim began. " But he was brought back for a nefarious purpose. Raven's father Trigon brought him back to torment her until she gave in and opened the portal. He was missing a part of his soul however and until the portal opened, Slade would get that back. Only thing is that Trigon betrayed him and he had to fight to get that part back. He succeeded but it made him go through torture. He blames Raven for that and he takes every opportunity to torment her now."

Jason let out a breath.

"Torment her how?"

Tims look became even darker and angry.

"Anyway he can," he admitted. "Physical, mental. He knows how important sex and consent are to her because of what happened to her mother. Slades used sex as a way to torment her before. He isn't a rapist and I don't think he will ever go that far but he has touched her and threatened it. It hurt her worse when she was a teenager and she's learned to ignore his taunts but now he's back at the worst time and I have no doubt he's working for whomever is doing this to her."

Jason remembered when she mentioned how she knew what it was like to be touched without consent. At the time it had upset him and now knowing who it was and why they did it, it enraged him.

"Dr. Light and Adonis are worse," the sudden groggy voice of Raven called out. " aren't threats, he has tried twice now, and Adonis is convinced I like his advances. I don't seem to get a break from perverted men."

"Raven," Jason said helping her up. "How are you feeling?"

She looked at him and he could see that the answer to his question was simple.

"Exhausted," she admitted. "And in pain. Also a bit anxious."

She laid back down and let her eyes close.

"Slade is working for them," she confirmed. " They are paying him. He made sure to let me know he would be back."

"Of course he will be," Tim growled.

"Tim," Raven said seriously. "Please don't let him get into your head again. I cant heal you if he hurts you again."

Tim growled and stood up in anger.

"Raven!" He yelled. "I don't care if he hurts me. It's you he is after and I need to keep you safe from him. In case you've forgotten, I wasn't the only one he almost killed that last time.

Jason watched as the two best friends started a glaring contest.

"Timothy," Raven scolded. "He tortured you, physically and mentally. You were in a coma for a week."

Tim scowled.

"I was only captured because I was trying to save you from being tortured 'physically and mentally'," he hissed. "We both know he would have been harsher on you. Who knows how far he will go now"

Raven sighed and then groaned in pain but was about to say something

"That's enough," Jason finally intervened. "Tim, can you give us a minute."

Tim scowled but nodded and made his way out.

"Raven," Jason said as he helped her up again.

"Yes," she asked.

"What happened today?"

Raven frowned.

"It's getting worse Jason," she said with a tired voice. "We are running out of time.

...

The tall woman lay dead at her feet.

The master was once again very angry.

"I am running out of time," she hissed at the masked man before her. " Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't kill you as well."

Slade stood his ground, his one eye glinting with determination and arrogance.

"If it hadn't been for her failure," he began as he motioned to the dead woman before them. "Perhaps I would have succeeded fully today. However this was not a failure. The Titans are not to be underestimated. Even in her weakened state , if she wanted to, Raven could kills us all. It will take time to subdue her."

The master struck the wall in anger.

"I don't have time!" She said. " You have three weeks Slade. Three weeks or our deal is off and I will send all that I have to kill you."

"Three weeks is cutting it but it will be done," Slade replied. "Don't you worry about that."

End

I wasn't going to choose Slade originally. I had thought about making it the joker but Titans Slade played by Esai Morales just made me like Slade as a character even more . Hope you all enjoyed that chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Raven felt like she was drowning in a sea of of murky green water. She also felt like she was being held down by an unseen force and everything she had was flowing out of her and into the Ocean.

It hurt.

It hurt more than she could ever explain.

She continued to try to get out, to escape. She tried to fight, even through the agonizing , the forces holding her down were much too strong.

Suddenly and much to her dismay, someone began to scream. The screams so loud and oddly pitched. It sounded like a contorted version of a wailing Child . It continued to scream and scream and it gave Raven a headache.

Then screaming continued to get worse and the pain continued to course through her until finally...

And abruptly.

It stopped.

...

Raven opened her eyes to find herself in her bedroom. She felt a warm and wet sensation running down her nose to her lips so she touched her mouth to find herself bleeding.

She shook her head and wiped her nose off.

It had been three days since the attack with Slade and each day she continued to get worse. The nosebleed was new though and she definitely knew it was not a good thing.

She gently stood up and off her bed but almost fell down with exhaustion.

Jason and the rest of the team had gone off for the night to fight a bank robbing villain. A task Raven was now banned from.

As much as she wanted to argue, she knew she couldn't and wouldn't help . She was now severely weakened and had a hard time walking across the tower, let alone fighting any villains.

Villains like Slade.

The man in question had not shown his face again but Raven knew it was only a matter of time. It worried her that the madman had shown his face again but she tried to push it behind her. She had her entire team to back her up.

Just Jason or Tim was honestly enough as well. She was in good hands or so she hoped.

Slade had always been a tricky villain. Intimidating, intelligent, and tricky. He was a clever man who knew who to mess with the minds of anyone he was fighting. Dick had warned them the first time he sought the team with Tim as Robin. Tim, who Raven thought was the better Robin, struggled with the mental torture Slade had put him through. When the mercenary was killed because of Terra, Raven had let out a breath of relief but then he returned and at her most vulnerable of times.

She guessed he was doing that again. And he succeeded in getting her to give in the last time. She prayed to Azar that it wouldn't happen again. Whomever was after her was obviously worse than she thought if they had brought in Slade.

Raven shook her negative thoughts out and began to take a few tentative steps to her door, her nose continuing to let out a slight trickle of warm blood. It took her a good while but she did manage to get to the kitchen and made herself a mug of warm tea.

She made her way to the sofa and sat down, deciding that meditation was not what she wanted to do. No, instead she would watch a movie. She snuggled underneath a blanket and pressed play. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, exhaustion written across her paler than usual face.

...

Even with starfire and Nightwing at their side, the Titans still struggled.

They always struggled against Slade. It made Red Robin's Blood boil over.

Right now the Robin in question was in hand to hand combat with the mercenary himself.

"You've improved significantly , robin," the old man taunted. "I am quite impressed. I was worried you would never quite live up to Nightwing. I'm sure you were as well but once again. I am impressed."

Red Robin managed to ignore the taunts and avoid all the hits Slade sent against him.

"What is that they're giving you, Slade?" Red Robin said taunting back. "I thought you would have learned from the last time you tried to take Raven. This **won't** end well for you, not at all."

Slade stopped suddenly , causing REd Robin to pause as well.

"Perhaps," Slade replied. "But perhaps it's not about what I will receive. Perhaps it's more about watching you all suffer."

Red Robin snarled at the man.

"What happened to you in hell is none of our faults!" He all but growled. "That was all your own doing and undoing! You can't keep blaming Raven!"

Slade lunged, Red Robin barely managing to avoid him.

"I will get her little Robin," Slade said finally managing to land a hard punch on Red Robin's face.

Robin fell back and Slade made quick work of incapacitating him.

"She'll do anything to save you and RedX," he said to him. " You will be her downfall and trust me. That will be worth everything and I will be a front row audience to see her finally suffer."

Red Robin felt fear as Slade hit him roughly on the head, causing him to fall unconscious.

...

RedX was having a difficult time with the robot army Slade had brought with him.

They all were.

And to make matters worse, no one had seen Red Robin and Starfire was unconscious and in a bad state.

RedX shook off his doubts and kept fighting the bots. He knew he needed to get back to Raven, to make sure she was okay.

He knew full well that she was continuing to worsen and if they didn't find the culprits soon, she would die.

A thought that terrified him.

Red Robin and Batman had been trying so hard to find any clues but every search had been fruitless. It was making Jason worry profusely.

At every moment of the day.

That sense of worry, that distraction would prove to be his downfall that day.

RedX turned his head when there was a loud bang a loud shout of pain. To his horror, he saw as Dick held his side in pain and began to fall to the floor. He tried to get to his predecessor but before he could, he felt a prick go through his thick suit and prick his arm.

He immediately became dizzy and fell to his knees. He could do nothing as the world began to spin around him and Slade bots began to drag him away. His last thought was disappointment in himself that he let himself become so distracted.

...

Raven felt herself being gently nudged awake.

"Raven?" She heard a young voice call.

Raven let her eyes open and saw that Damian was standing above her with a plate in his hands.

She rose slowly and sat herself up.

"Damian?" She asked. "When did you get here?"

Damian took the seat next to her and pulled forward a T.V tray.

"DIck didn't let me go patrolling with you so I scoured the town to find you some soup," he said showing her a bowl from a well known cafe in town.

She smiled and took the spoon he was offering.

"I like this cafe," he said bringing his own plate forward. "It had various vegan options."

The two began to chow down.

"How do you feel?" The boy asked her.

Raven shrugged. Damian had been a new little shadow the past few days. He was a good kid and he had been helpful and good company.

"Thank you for the meal, Damian," she said. "I appreciate it and your company."

Damian nodded.

"I consider you more than an acquaintance and I also enjoy your company," he said seriously.

Raven shook her head at the lack of using the word friend. She knew he wanted to say friend but he was such a shy kid.

"I consider you a friend too, Damian," she said for him, making him smirk and nods.

The two sat in relative silence as they began to watch a movie. It had been a good afternoon.

However, not too long after all hell would break loose.

...

...

Raven tried not to fall asleep again, she wanted to wait for the team. However the constant fatigue had won out and she found herself in a dreamless sleep. It didn't last long as she was woken up by a large sense of fear, anger and uncertainty.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself laying on a bed in the medwing. Gar was sitting next to her, the negative emotions all coming from him.

"Gar?" She tried to say but the dryness in her voice made her sound extremely raspy.

Gar quickly stood up and handed her a glass of water.

"Wait," he said to her. "Don't try talking,you've been out for a whole day."

She frowned but took the water and looked around. Damian was asleep in the chair across her. Dick and Kori were confined to their own med beds. She felt herself get more worried as she noticed neither Tim or Jason were present.

Gar seemed to become aware of her worries.

"Raven," he said seriously. "I have bad news."

She looked at her friend with wide, fearful eyes. She didn't have to guess what was wrong.

"Where are they Gar?" She asked almost desperately. "Tell me please."

Gar deeply frowned and Raven could sense the hesitation.

"Gar please," she pleaded.

"Slade took them both," he said looking down. "He was a one step ahead of us. Like he always is."

Raven shook her head in fear and tried to get up.

That's when Damian was quickly at her side and pushing her down.

"You've been unconscious for more than 24 hours with fatigue and exhaustion," The boy said seriously. If you think you can do anything, then you are wrong."

Raven shook her head and tried to stand once more but promptly fell back with dizziness.

"Kids right," Gar aid standing up. "Me and little Robin are gonna go start the search. Kori will help when she gets up. Dicks out of commission for at least a few days,"

Raven covered her eyes with anguish in her heart.

"This is all my fault," she said as hot tears fell down her face.

She felt Gar wrap his arms around her.

"No Raven," he said comforting her. " It isn't."

She hugged him back and cried onto his shoulders.

"Why do these awful things happen," she said. "Why do I bring only darkness and despair to those I love the most? Why am I like this?"

Gar stroked her hair.

"You could (and have) unleash hell upon us and we'd still be there for you Rae," he said soothingly. "I need you to understand that nothing will stop us from helping you Rae. We love you. And right now you need to rest while me and the kid start our search."

Raven nodded and laid down. Sleep overtaking her quickly.

...

Raven could hear nothing and see nothing except a green light. The green light was being dragged away from her.

No...

It was being dragged out of her. As each second passed by she felt as if her life left with the light. She tried to grab it, tried to bring it back but it slipped through her fingers. The light continued to leave her and she began to feel so much more tired.

So much more...

Done.

...

Raven was brought out of her dream by the buzzing vibration of her communicator. She gently lifted herself off the bed and reached for her communicator.

She picked it up, expecting Gar or Damian with an update but when she opened it...

"It seems you've finally decided to pick up."

Raven took a quick calming breath.

"Slade," she hissed.

She hoped she conveyed anger in her face but she knew her eyes were showing fear.

"I was beginning to think you had given up on the two Robins," he said icily.

Calculated.

"What do you want Slade?" She said, cutting straight to business.

She could feel his smirk.

"You know the answer to that, Raven."

Raven frowned.

"Listen carefully, Raven," he said to her.

Raven, feeling she had no choice, did just so.

End


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was a tremendous struggle for her to get to their designated meeting spot between her and Slade but in the end she had made it. She was worse for wear but she had made it. There she sat against the wall of A creepy, old, crumbling abandoned building. She was out of breath, sweating and she could feel her heart pounding and her muscles protesting all her activity but she pushed it aside.

Slade would be there soon to say and do whatever it was he had to say and do.

She knew it was a foolish choice to listen to his demand but he was the closest thing to getting her boys back. He said he had information about them and that all she needed to do was meet him alone. Gar and Damian would have stopped her but perhaps in her frail and sickly state, she wasn't thinking straight. So now she was here, waiting for the madman who so loved tormenting her and her friends.

She let out a sigh of tormented frustration. She just wanted this to was getting to a point where she wanted everything to end. She was tired and she was hurting.

If it weren't for her family and for Jason, she would have given up.

But she had the Titans and now she had Jason. They meant everything to her and so she had to at least try. For them.

...

...

Slade stared at the young woman from his vantage point hidden in the upper part of the building. He had been watching her since she had arrived.

She always was quite out of this world. Something exciting to lay his eyes on.

From her power to her fear. He quite enjoyed watching her in any perspective. And now, to see her so powerless. So weak and frail. He found it almost overwhelmingly enticing. To see something so overwhelmingly powerful bebrought down to no more than a wilting little flower.

He smirked underneath his mask.

It was time for him to get some enjoyment out of this little arrangement he had.

...

Raven leaned her throbbing head against the cool wall behind her and let out a sigh of frustration as she watched Slade jump down from the catwalk above them.

He sauntered over to her. A swagger in his step. Oh how she hated when he did that. He was so confident and right now she was so much the opposite. She quickly stood up which had been a mistake as the sudden movement caused her to almost fall forward.

To her dismay, it was Slade who kept her from falling.

"Hello Raven," he said roughly pushing her to the wall behind her.

In retrospect, she realized how bad of an idea it was to let herself get caged in by Slade but she really wasn't thinking straight.

If she was, she wouldn't be there.

"Slade," she said with as much ferocity as she could.

He looked at her up and down.

"You've seen better days, little demon," he said grabbing her chin and tilting her head.

He always did that. Grab her face and force her to look at him. She despised it when she was a teenager and she despised it now as a young adult.

More so now that she was in such a weakened state and trapped between him and a wall.

"Your here to take me to your employer ," she asked. "But you always have to be so dramatic about it, don't you?"

Slade then did something different. He pushed the hair back out of her face and caressed her cheek.

It was an intimate gesture and it made a shock of disgust and fear roll through her.

"Perhaps I am here to take you to my...employer," he said to her. "Or perhaps I am here to strike a deal with you. A deal that could ultimately save you...and your friends of course."

Raven looked up to his one eye.

She knew how Slades offers were never as simple as they sounded. They always meant a huge personal sacrifice. Physical and emotional sacrifices. But she was desperate to save her friends.

"How so?" She replied.

She knew she would come to regret this but she had no other choice.

"I know what they are doing to make you so...vulnerable," he replied. "I know where they have your friends. I know how to undo what they have done."

Raven stared at the man.

"What do you want, Slade?" She asked.

"That's simple," he said curling a strand of her hair in his fingers. "Under normal circumstances you are a powerful creature. Amazing, destructive, and beautiful."

Raven cringed at his words because she knew what was coming.

"I am always looking to control something as **spectacular** as you. Give me control over all of you and all of your powers and I will undo what they have done."

Raven breathed out.

She was not surprised at all by what he was asking of her.

He could be predictable.

...

Jason took a drink of the cold water their captives had so ...kindly... given to them. It had been at least 2 days since their capture and so far he and Tim had been left alone with a few pieces of bread and a pitcher of cold water to combat the disgusting heat their prison seemed to radiate.

How he hated the heat. It was starting to remind him of the Lazarus pit. Memories of that never sat well with him.

But none of that mattered to him.

He was too worried about Raven and her current status (which was unknown to him, making it even worse). Tim was facing the same worries currently.

Jason punched the wall in frustration.

"Jason," Tim growled. "That's the tenth time you've punched the wall. Can you just stop it."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"What?" He said with an unamused smirk. "You're counting now?"

Tim turned and glared.

"I get that you're worried," Tim said standing up and going to him. "I am too. I've known Raven for a lot longer than you have. She is my sister in all but blood and I want to do anything I can do to protect her. I am so disappointed in myself for letting her get to the point she is in and to have been captured by Slade. I am upset beyond explanation but at least I'm not throwing a tantrum like you are."

Jason swore he felt a vein in his . Not with blood, no, but instead with unbridled rage.

Rage that caused him to charge at the bratty replacement robin and attack.

Tim had obviously seen it coming and charged back, starting an all out battle between the 2nd and 3rd robin. Pent up frustration fueling the rage both young men had against each other.

"Fuck you, brat," Jason yelled as he threw a few punches. "She's the most important thing in this world to me and because of you and your failure titans, she's dying!"

Tim managed to avoid him and landed a hard punch on his face.

"Oh screw you Todd," he yelled back. "If you hadn't shown up trying to steal from her then she never would have gone on off on your suicide missions! She wouldn't be as bad as she is and I could have done more! But no, you had to take her and get her into more trouble than she needs to be in!"

Jason growled and continued to fight.

"As if you and any of your titans could have done shit!" He growled. "She was getting weaker even before I got there. You were shit at protecting her!"

"Stop!" A voice yelled but it was ignored by the feuding young men.

"Halt!" The guards yelled as they tried to separate the two.

Jason started to fight off the guard as did TIm.

"Jason!" Tim yelled, seemingly forgetting the fight. "Grab his keys, I'll knock the other one out."

Jason nodded and the two did just so.

They quickly managed to subdue the guards and lock them inside the cell.

"Let's get out of here," Tim said heading towards what seemed like an exit.

Jason nodded and followed.

...

Dick struggled with opening his eyes but he knew it was about to go check up on Raven. As tired as he was from having to naturally heal after his fight with Slade, he knew he had to make sure Raven was okay. Gar and Damian had let him know that they were headed out to look for Jason and TIm and that left him with Raven and Starfire. One who was actively dying and the other who was in a deep sleep (almost coma) after having been shot multiple times by Slades fucking bots.

Dick was tired. He truly was. He wished he could do more for Raven but it was all magic and he was currently in no position to fight after also having been shot by Slades fucking bots.

He headed to the kitchen first so he could make Raven a tea. He knew it was her favorite.

It didn't take long for him to make the tea, grab some cookies and head towards the medical wing of the TItans tower.

"Knock knock," he said as he gently opened the door. "I brought you some tea ,Rae. Just wanted to ch..."

Dick dropped the tea and cookies when his eyes fell upon the empty bed.

"Fuck," he said ignoring the pain in his abdomen and running to his room for his suit.

...

"What is your obsession with us ,Slade?" She asked as she tried to pull away from his grip and push pass him.

He roughly grabbed her forearm and yanked her back.

"No obsession,Raven," he said. "As I've already explained, I merely want to possess your power."

Raven internally scoffed.

"I doubt that," she said trying to yank her arm away but failing miserably. "You were the same with Nightwing, with Red Robin, with Terra and even with Rose. 3/4 whom don't even have power. You want to possess people and power."

"Ah yes," Slade said roughly pushing her back against the wall. "Young Timothy Drake and his predecessor, Richard Grayson."

Ravens' eyes widened at the use of their names.

"How?" She began.

Slade grabbed her chin again and forced tilted her face.

"The secrets that others hold can be quite valuable," Slade continued. "In this instance, my employer felt it unimportant to hide the identities of our captives. I filled in the rest of the blanks."

Raven could feel a bubble of panic at the base of her soul.

"Richard Grayson, Jason Todd, Timothy Drake and now even young Damian Wayne," he drawled. "Bruce Wayne must be so proud of his little ragtag group of prodigies. To pick children off the street and mold them into his image, how fascinating. It's quite similar to what I wish to do."

Raven frowned.

"I'll never be molded to your image," she hissed.

He looked down at her with his one blue eye. She couldn't tell if it was in anger , amusement or that hardly mattered. Whatever he was feeling, she knew it wasn't good.

"Molded no," he said. "I suppose not. You are too stubborn to mold into anything. However, I am not above coercion and blackmail."

"I'm not some naive child SLade," she continued to fight back. "You say you want my power but you are a monstrous old man. It starts with power but I am no fool. You will want me to submit to everything you desire because you are a control freak and a lech . It starts with power but then its sex or forcing me to do things below my personal moral compass. I will never work for you."

"You are smart Raven," he replied. "But you have little to no choice any longer. It's becoming mine or its your friends death and the revelation of Batman's identity to the world."

Ravens frown deepened and her heartbeat sped up.

"You have your choices," he continued. "And minutes to make up your mind."

She let her eyes fall to the ground. She could feel tears threatening to spill.

She was beyond torn and beyond afraid. He was right, she had only two choices and neither was a good choice.

"You have to promise you will save them," she said to him. "If they die I won't hesitate to kill you. That isn't below my moral compass."

"Of course," he said. "The Titans will of course be off my radar if I have you in my grasp. I do assume that you agree with my proposition."

Raven hesitantly nodded her head. She knew this would backfire on her eventually but if there was any chance to save her friends then she had to take it. Even if it was the foolish decision.

She didn't have the strength to fight it.

"Good to hear," he said, putting his hand on her waist and dragging her closer to him. "Now why such a long face, pretty bird. Your friends and your own life are about to be saved?"

"Fuck you, Slade," she said pushing against his chest.

"In due time , Raven," he said. "In due time.

Raven was about to retort but Slade suddenly and roughly slammed her against the wall. Her entire body was flooded with immense pain and in seconds the world had gone black. The last thing she felt was the motion of being slung over onto his shoulder and feeling like walking forward.

...

Jason and Tim walked and searched and did all they could to find an exit. There were probably around 75+ doors they had opened and so far not one of them had been an exit. Just a room full of random things.

League of Assassins things.

It confused Tim and it was making Jason nervous.

They both had a history with Ra's and anything that involved him. Well it never ended well.

"This makes no sense," Tim said to no one in particular. "I found no sign of The League of Assassins being part of this whole mess."

"I guess you're just not as good as you thought," Jason mocked.

"Oh fuck you," Tim replied.

Tim opened next door and took a look inside. He was met with a confusing site. It was another room but unlike the rest of them, this one looked more like a hospital nursery.

"Watch the door," he told Jason.

"You aren't the boss of me, kid," Jason replied.

Tim scowled and glared at Jason.

"Just fucking do it," he growled as he walked into the nursery.

He walked to the far edge where he swore was a...a bassinet. It was a beautiful bassinet and inside was a tiny, tiny little baby.

It had tubes and if lines all over its little body. Tim also noted that the babies head size was ...smaller than it should be.

"Its sick," the voice of Jason said suddenly behind him.

Tim slightly jumped and growled.

"The door," he hissed at Jason.

"Its fine," Jason said. "Whats with the baby though?"

Tim looked around at all the medical equipment. It was a weird site.

"I'm not sure," Tim replied. "But whatever is going on. It's probably not..."

Suddenly a thought came to Tim.

This child...it was sick. It needed...

"Healing," Tim said out loud. "I..."

Before he could finish his thought he heard Jason grunt and then felt a prickle at his own neck. He was unconscious in mere seconds.

...

"How could you two just leave Raven alone without any form of monitoring!" Nightwing yelled into his communicator.

He was speeding towards the place Raven was supposed to be at. She had left her tracker at the tower but luckily (and creepily) Robin had informed him that he placed an internal tracker in her arm as she slept.

Nightwing ignored the weird Batman-esque behavior and counted it as a blessing for now,

"Raven isn't usually so ...well for a better word...stupid," Gar replied.

Nightwing sped through the traffic and let out a sigh of annoyance.

"She isn't in the best place right now," he replied. "She's being reckless and almost careless. I just hope we can save her on time."

Nightwing braked roughly and quickly jumped off his bike. The tracker said she was close. It was an old abandoned building, the favorite hideout of Slades. It brought back bad memories of fighting the mercenary. He ignored the memories and rushed in.

"Slade," he growled.

The man in question was in the process of leaving. He had Raven over his shoulder, unconscious.

"Ah, Nightwing," Slade drawled as he walked forward. "Here to save the little demon. I must tell you, unfortunately you are too late. She was already surrendered to me."

Nightwing scowled and Slade flipped her to where he was holding her in his arms.

"Like hell,Slade," he said rushing to Ravens aid.

Slade looked at him and then gently placed her on the floor and rushed back at him.

"What the hell are you doing Slade?" Nightwing said as he avoided the madman.

"Taking what I want," Slade replied. "In return you get young Jason and Tim back, is that not a fair deal, Richard? Or perhaps you prefer Dick?"

Nightwing was taken aback, giving Slade enough opportunity to hit him square in the jaw. He fell back with a grunt as well, landing on the cold dirty floor.

"How do you know our names?" Nightwing demanded.

Slade sauntered over back to Raven and bent down to touch her.

"Information I learned from my employer," Slade explained as he eerily caressed Ravens face. "I've traded my word of secrecy for her freedom. I suggest you allow the transaction to occur. Wouldn't want Bruces big secret to be announced to the world, now would we."

Nightwing felt his heart drop.

"She's fully given herself to me , Nightwing," Slade continued. " It was a fair agreement. I suggest you leave allow me to pass. Time is running out for her and I know how to reverse her ailment. However, I cannot and will not help unless she comes with me."

Nightwing hated how he was touching her. And Slade knew this. He used it to his advantage

"I just wish to explore those powers she possess, Dick," he said letting one of his hands wander. "She will be more than okay with me."

He let out a furious growl.

"All you want to do is torture her because of your own convoluted sense of revenge!" he yelled. "I will never let her go through anything like what you can put her through. Not now, not ever.'

With that proclamation, Nightwing charged and attacked with all his might and fury.

He would save Raven no matter what it took.

...

End Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Here's the flower you asked for," Dick said handing her a rare blue rose. "And I found that little bowl you were talking about. It was in your trunk, I'm pretty sure something or even someone tried to eat me by the way.

Raven, who was slowly stirring a cauldron nodded and took the flower and ignored the rest of his words.

She had been working on the potion for hours since she had awoken. In the end, Dick had defeated slade. The mercenary had escaped but she was now ,that is.

Her friends and their identities however, were up in the air . Dick had already warned Bruce and said man was keeping an eye right now it was more important to save Tim and Jason.

"What's this potion thing for anyways?" Dick asked slightly annoyed. "Shouldn't you be resting? You are like 2 steps away from a way too early grave and yet here you are doing god Knows what."

Raven ignored him and continued on. Dick, not having it, grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Raven," he scolded.

She huffed and looked at him and used what was probably the last blip of power she possessed to push him away. The action made her see stars but she continued on.

The potion was done anyway. She grabbed the spiritual bowl of azarath and ladled the entire thing into it. She stared at the potion in deep thought and proceeded to drink it. It was very sweet. Sickeningly sweet , so much so that she almost threw it all up. Actually, she fell to her knees with nausea.

"Raven!" Dick said leaning down to help her up. "Tell me what that was and tell me now."

He was using is 'I am the leader and I command you' Batman styled voice at this point.

"It's a potion that's going to give me back my energy for a small amount of time," she told him as she let her powers flow through her hands.

In an exhilarating rush, her powers returned. Her hands turned black and she used them to put everything way in mere seconds.

She felt great

Dick on the other hand, looked at her with suspicion. The man was a protege of Batman's and a genius in his own right. He knew something was up.

"Does this potion have any side effects?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"What's going to happen to you after?"

Raven shrugged.

"Don't know," she replied.

Obviously he had not liked that answer.

"Raven," he said grabbing her shoulders. "What do you mean you don't know? How do you know this won't hurt you? How long does this even last?"

She turned and looked at her mentor.

"I don't know," she replied again. " So we have to start moving now."

"I can't let you do that Rae," he responded. "You need to rest."

She glared at him and then got into her meditation pose.

"You can't stop me," she said stoically. "You can either help me while I use my powers to find them or you can stay here. But you cannot stop me. I am not a child anymore, Dick. You cannot boss me around. Not you, not Gar, not even Victor."

"Rae..."

She ignored his pleading looks and began to chant.

In a matter of seconds her soul self was flying out of her body. She focused all her power on finding a hint of Jason or Tims souls.

Her soul went through countless of buildings, forests , even the ocean. She moved at amazing speeds, so fast that even Wally would be impressed.

She travelled farther and farther into the sea.

She needed to find them and she needed to do it soon.

...

Jason opened his eyes to find himself staring at a woman in a throne. He tried to move but then realized he was tightly chained to a wall.

"I see you are finally awake," the woman said as she stood up. "It's about time."

Jason looked around and found Tim was next to him, awake and glaring at the woman.

"Tim," he said quietly. "Whats happening?"

The woman was now in front of him and forced him to look at her.

"Shouldn't you be asking me and not him," she said with a nasty tone in her voice.

The woman was tall and quite pretty. Perhaps about Batman's age or slightly older. And while she was quite pretty, she had an air about her that screamed crazy, desperate, and hateful. She also came off as arrogant and bratty. Not one of those traits being good.

"She's the one doing this to Raven," Tim said with anger in his voice.

Jason was suddenly engulfed in rage. He tried to struggle but of his constraints, he wanted to attack the woman. He wanted to kill her but he was stuck to the fucking wall.

"Who are you and why the hell are you doing this?" He growled angrily.

The woman rolled her eyes.

"You must be the dumb one," she said as she went back to her throne. "Your friend figured me out quite fast."

Jason continued to glare at the woman as she leisurely sat on her chair.

"She's stealing Ravens energy to keep that sick baby alive," Tim said with no discernible emotion.

The woman stood up with a look of fury.

"I am using a demon spawn to keep my son, my beautiful Angel, alive."

She was right in Tims face at this point. Anger evident on her face.

"That baby isn't just sick," Jason said glaring at her. "He's deformed. All your doing is stealing Ravens energy to keep him breathing. That's not alive."

He felt his head snap back when the enraged mother smacked him. He didn't let his pain show, however. He turned his head back and glared straight at her.

"My son's life is the most important thing in this world," she began. "And I am close to finally finishing the cure."

He saw Tim make a confused face.

"There is no cure for microcephaly," Tim stated. "It's a developmental disorder and by the looks of it, your son looks to have a majorly severe form. You aren't healing him you are prolonging his suffering."

The woman's fist clenched so hard she drew blood from her palms.

" Perhaps that's true for now, but it will be worth it in the end," she said with a scowl. "You think you've figured out my plan but you haven't little boy. Open the pit."

One of the guards that had been standing a few yards away nodded.

"The pit," Tim said with confusion evident in his voice.

Jason felt himself go pale as the floor behind the throne opened up to reveal a pit like the ...

"The Lazarus pit?" Jason breathed out with fear and confusion.

But it wasn't quite like the Lazarus. It wasn't a sickly looking green but instead it was fully black and it actually sparkled in a mesmerizing fashion.

"All the tests subjects do well in it," she stated in an almost dreamlike fashion. "It can revive, it can heal fatal wounds, it can cure cancer. It can even help genetically altered monkeys with microcephalic brains. But the cures never last. The wounds all heal, the dead rise. They are completely fine. It's better than Ra's horrid pit, it has no side effects. All the cancer stricken test subjects are healthy and cured. But the one's like my baby, they looked healed and happy for a moment but it lasts only moments. The wounds reopen. The cancer comes back worse than before. The revived missing that last part to make it stable. She is the answer to that. She is the final piece to this puzzle."

Jason saw red. He felt nothing but rage and fury.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jason yelled. "Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing?! These pits are pure evil and they create monsters. Trust me I fucking know. I know better than anyone what the Lazarus pit does."

She snorted and huffed like a priss.

"Oh yes I know about you," she said. "And I know how Ra's horrid hell pits work. When our son was born, all I wanted was to use those pits. He could have turned into Satan himself and I wouldn't have cared."

Jasons eyes widened at the 'our son' part. He heard Tim let out a small gasp as well.

"But Ra's is selfish," she continued. "He wouldn't even sacrifice one Lazarus pit for his own son. He cared about the grandchild that hates him more than his own son."

There was a malice and instability laced in her voice as she explained her story.

"He called him a mistake," she growled. " A deformed, pitiful creature. And then he tossed us aside like we were failed experiments. Like we were the rats I used on my pit. His own son. But we aren't. We aren't' pitiful and I am going to save the little demon spawn comes to save you, and she will, I will finally have that missing piece. I will save my son. Take them away."

Before Jason could say anything, both he and Tim were being knocked unconscious by her guards.

...

She knew that the potion was starting to fade. It was at an early point of fading but it was fading nonetheless . Luckily for her she had found it, a sign of her boys.

It was on an island. She didn't want to be caught so she didn't travel further. She memorized the miles she travelled and the land marks. She would know where she was and she would save her boys. But for now it was time for her to get home and rest.

She let her soul quickly drift back into her body. Once she opened her eyes she was faced the familiar face of Gar.

"Look who's back," he said with a small frown.

Raven was surprised to see him looking so forlorn. He was usually the happy one, the positive one. RIght now, however, he was extruding an aura of worry and other negative emotions.

"Gar," she replied. "I found them."

He nodded.

"That's good," he said seriously. "Tell me the location so I can go tell Dick and Victor."

She nodded.

"It's about 200 miles east of infinity island," she said getting up. "We need to get going immediately."

She had stood up but was quickly pushed back down by Gar.

"Wait," he said seriously. " Raven, I need to talk to you."

The tone of his voice was incredibly serious and mature. He meant business.

"Yes Gar," she said sitting back down.

"I know you know that I loved you once," he said to her.

Raven cringed. She did know and she also knew how much it hurt him that she never returned his feelings.

"Gar," she said again.

"Hey don't worry," he said finally smiling. "I'm not here to give the whole why him and not me spiel. Anyways, you know I do still love you right."

She nodded with a sad frown on her face.

"As a friend or as more, I love and care about you," he continued. " So does the rest of this team and even Red-X freaking loves you. So why do you keep doing such dumb ass shit!"

Raven was taken aback at the ferociousness in his voice.

" Giving yourself up to Slade!" He said almost exasperated. "Raven you remember Terra and Rose right."

Raven winced.

"What in god's name convinced you that was remotely okay? I cannot believe you did that. Never in my life have I ever thought I was going to be so so...so I dunno! Disappointed, upset, afraid! What the hell Raven?"

She let out a sigh of frustration and regret.

"I was just trying to save them," she said, feeling tears form in her eyes. "I was desperate Gar! I didn't know what else to do and when he started playing those mind games."

Raven wanted to continue explaining herself but the tears began to fall. For the first time in a while, she was crying.

"I need to save them Gar," she said with a small sob.

He looked at her with anger, sympathy, empathy, and a thousand other emotions.

"And what about you?!" He said grabbing her shoulders. "What about what would have happened to you?"

She pushed him away. She hated that question. She hated it so much.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me!" She yelled. "I don't care, I never have! Tim and Jason they are worth more than I ever could be! They are here to do good things! I was put on this earth to end it! I should have died a long time ago!"

She froze when the words finally came out but it didn't last long as Gar had already enveloped her into his arms.

"You're stupid, you know that," he said to her. "You are worth so much more than you think. Don't you see how much losing you would affect us? How much all this has affected us? Don't you see how much we care about you."

SHe hugged him back, tears flowing freely down her face.

"I just want to save them Gar," she whimpered. "I know you all care about me and I care about you all more than anything. I cannot stand the thought of any of you being in any sort of danger, especially because of me. That's why I need to save them."

He hugged her even tighter.

"I know," he said. "I know and that's why I hate having to do this."

She was about to question him about what he meant when she felt a strange prickly sensation at her neck. Her body went limp immediately.

"Gar, what did you do?" she said with a slur.

She felt him gently place her back onto her bed.

"We had to ask Constantine for something that could keep you out," he said to her as she began to drift away.

"No," she tried saying but the edges of her vision were turning back.

"You aren't in the right place to be fighting," he said to her. "This may be the most messed up thing we've ever had to do to you but its literally for the best. We will save them Rae, trust us."

She wanted to stand and to fight him but she could only watch as he walked away and her vision went fully blank.

...

"She's going to be so friggin angry at you and me when she wakes up," Garfield said to Dick. "I wouldn't put it past her to banish us to another dimension for a day."

Dick let out a huff. He hated it but Gar was possibly right.

It had been Dicks idea to quickly call Zatanna and or Constantine. The two had given him a poison that would keep Raven unconscious for an undetermined amount of time. He hated the thought of poisoning her at all but she was desperate and she was not thinking straight at all.

Now it was time for him and Gar to spring into action.

"I know," he replied to his teammate. "She is going to be beyond pissed but we had to. Now me and you've gotta go save Tim and Jasons asses. Damians already agreed to stay here and Vic is going to boom us up and then all 3 of us are going to rush that base. We have to be as quick as we can. I don't know how much longer she is going to stay like this."

Gar nodded.

"I just want this all to end," Gar said back. "I hate having to see her like this. She's never been one to have any sense of self-worth but this is beyond just that now. It's like she's actively putting herself in too much danger. All for what? Tim and Jason who will be fine?"

Dick nodded in agreement.

Raven had always valued them more than she valued herself and while he understood why, he wished he could help convince her she was worthy of her place on this earth.

"They'll be finer faster if we get going now," he told the changeling. "I've already convinced Damian to stay and watch over Kori and Raven. Lets go."

Gar nodded and the two made there way to the boom room.

...

Raven opened her eyes and sprung into action immediately. All the feeling in her body had returned to her and while she was enraged at Gar (and probably Dick) she pushed passed it. She needed to get to the island.

She tried to teleport using her powers but all she got was a blip. The energy the potion had given her was more than half way spent.

"Shoot," she hissed. "This stupid potion."

She quickly got up and out the door. She would check on Kori and quickly check (and subdue ) whomever was watching over her. She made quick work of walking into the living room.

She quietly walked into the room hoping to sneak up on anyone but it was quiet. Too quiet.

"Hello," she said to the empty room.

No answer. She used her empathy to detect any person and did get two signature sleep auras. Kori and Damian.

Kori was still in her induced coma as far as she could tell. Damian was unconscious as well.

Not asleep.

"Damian," she yelled bursting into action. "Damian?!"

She ran across the room but was quickly taken down when someone grabbed her by the hair.

She let out a yelp as she was roughly yanked down to the floor and a boot was pressing on her chest.

"I'm surprised at you Raven," Slade said pressing into her chest. "I always took you as one to uphold a deal."

"Slade" she hissed trying to push away the boot. "Why are you here?"

He leaned down to grasp at the nape of her shirt and then hoisted her entire body up. She tried to faze away but to her dismay that power wasn't working for her like it should have been.

"Azarath metrion zinth..!" she tried to yell as she was being raised.

Slade however was ten steps again slammed her against the nearest wall and covered her mouth.

She gasped in pain and tried to kick out. He used his entire hand to cover her mouth and she struggled against the grip.

"Don't try that again, pretty little bird," he hissed right into her face. "Lets just talk for now Raven."

She nodded and he let go of her mouth.

"What did you do Damian?" She growled out.

"The boy is fine," he said to her. "He was easy to take down once alone and he will wake up in a day or so. Now i am surprised Raven, I honestly expected you to find me once you awoke. We still have a trade do we not?"

"Oh go back to hell, Slade," she replied. " That was a lapse in judgement due to my clouded mind. I am not going with you and never will."

She heard him chuckle and then he touched her face again. In the way that she most despised. That intimate and dark gesture that he used to make her feel unsafe.

"Is that so," he replied. "THen perhaps I should just take you to my employer. I guess you don't care about your friends enough."

Raven, not wanting to do that either and hating the words that fell out of his mouth, finally lost it. Her power, her demonic side unleashed on Slade, pushing the man far back into the opposite wall.

"I've had enough of this," she growled using her powers to grasp him and hold him against the wall as he'd done to her. "This is going to end now Slade. Whatever obsession..."

Her rant was cut off abruptly when she felt a stabbing pain to her chest and she began to cough up blood.

"I see the little potion you tried has worn off," he said as she fell to her knees in agony.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She cursed at her bad luck.

She cursed at the fact that she herself was a curse to the earth and to her friends.

Slade picked her up bridal style.

"Was the potion also a lapse of judgement or perhaps you really are quite desperate to save your pathetic friends," he said. "You should really have just taken my deal and stuck with it."

She looked at the masked man, blood coating her mouth and dripping down her jaw. If she wasn't dying before, she was definitely dying now.

"What a shame?" He said as he began to walk them towards the exit. "We really could have had some fun together."

Raven could only watch in horror as he began to lead her way from the tower and to her doom.

This really had not gone as planned.

End Chapter 14

This chapter took so long to write and IDK why.


	15. Chapter 15

Warning. Sensitive material in this chapter. This includes violence and sexual harassment. Please read at your own risk.

Chapter 15

She felt cold and hot all at once. Very cold and like she was submerged in a body of an unknown liquid. And very hot like her insides were boiling. She didn't like it. Not one bit. She felt like she was frozen but also fire and she wanted it to stop.

She was unable to move and she felt hopelessly stuck. Then she tried to focus on something else and she realized she felt like she was like in her dreams.

Only she knew this was real as the pressure was weighing down on her chest in a way a dream just couldn't.

She needed to open her eyes, so she did. She found herself actually submerged in green water once she opened her eyes and it burned. The water was warm , she could tell, but it still was making her feel like she was burning from the inside out. Soon she felt the sensations return to her limbs as well as a horrid burning now surrounding her outer body. She had to swim up so she did. The moment she broke the surface she gasped in air and looked around.

Slade was standing above her unmasked. She looked at the water and realized what it was. She quickly scrambled to get out, Not wanting to be in the hell pits they called the Lazarus pits.

"Feeling better," the unmasked man said to her.

She was surprised to see him unmasked. She knew it was him by the get up but it was just missing the usual mask.

This was a bad sign and she knew it.

Finally managing to drag herself out of the murky green water, she realized she also did feel rejuvenated and normally she would be trying to send Slade flying back but she couldn't seem to be able to reach her powers.

"What did you do to me, Slade?" She asked looking into his eyes. One being covered by an eye patch.

He smirked and at this moment Raven was missing the mask. Without it he seemed much more terrifying. Much more intimidating. Something that should have been the opposite.

She always imagined that without the mask, he would seem more human and more vulnerable. She was wrong.

Very wrong. It was as if seeing his human face made her realize that monsters existed and they liked to hide with the faces of men.

He was an older man, maybe in his late fifties or even early sixties. He had grey hair that suited him and a strong jawline that made him look intimidating, especially with the eyepatch. He was handsome, she had to admit. It made it all the worse. He probably used this to his advantage to seduce and get his way.

He made the perfect image of a deranged tyrant and now she was literally at his feet with little form of protection besides the training Tim had forced her to do. She could fight off a good many villains without her powers but not Slade.

"Need a hand," he said, roughly pulling her up.

She tried to pull away but he brought her right to his chest and held her there. Her feet dangling below her due to his amazing height. He then began to walk them away from the hell pit.

"Let me go," she said trying to kick and scratch to no avail. He had his armour after all.

"That is no way to treat your savior , Raven," he said as he began dragging her away. "Afterall, I did just sacrifice one of the last known Lazarus pits to keep you from dying an agonizing death."

She shuddered at the thought.

"How did you even get this?" She hissed as she continued to try to fight him.

"With Ra's being dead and Thalia missing," he began. "I had ample opportunity to check this island. This was the last one and I've given it to you."

Raven scowled. She knew what was coming.

"The very least you can do is hear me out?" He asked with faked politeness.

"Tell me what you did to my powers first," she hissed.

He roughly tossed her onto a chair in the new room they had entered and loomed above her.

"Power inhibiting bracelet," he said, grabbing her arm to show her her own wrist. "My own creation."

She roughly yanked her arm back and tried to swing a punch. He caught her arm and pushed her farther back into the chair. She struggled but he was overwhelmingly stronger than she was and he easily and roughly subdued her.

He had both her wrists in one hand and then he grabbed her cheeks between his other fingers. A painfully pinching grip.

"Enough," he said with a demanding tone. "You will listen to me. You have no choice, not anymore."

Not wanting to listen, she let out another kick that finally reached its intended target. Slade grunted and was pushed back, giving her an opportunity to run.

So she did.

...

Changeling and Nightwing landed on the Island with ease. They had managed to avoid any traps and avoided being detected. Now it was go time.

"This island isn't exactly huge," Nightwing said to Changeling. "So we need to be careful. We can easily be caught and if that happens ,then we are literally doomed."

"No shit," Changeling replied. "This was already way too easy. It's a trap and we've probably already walked into it."

Nightwing frowned. Changeling wasn't wrong. It had been too easy and he was sure they were being watched.

But at this point what choice did they have.

Well, when he thought about it,Nightwing did have one choice but before he could even think to mention it to Changeling, the alarms went off. In the blink of an eye the calm jungle landscape of the island was being swarmed with some sort of assassins.

Not quite league of Assassins but similar.

"Fuck," changling cursed. "We're in for it now."

Nightwing nodded, he pushed a hidden button on his suit, hoped for the best and prepared for this inevitable fight.

...

...

She was now keeping them locked up in the center room, the room with her makeshift Lazarus pit. The room itself was horribly humid, muggy was a good way to explain it.

It would have been a beautiful room if it hadn't been tainted with the disgusting magic creating the pit. It was large and covered in decorative silver and amethyst ornaments. It looked like a museum but it was all ruined by the tarry black Lazarus pit.

Sweat rolled down Jason's neck in an attempt to keep him cool but it only caused him to feel gross and uncomfortable.

The woman was pacing, angry at something beyond any of their control. She had come in extremely distressed, it caught both his and Tims attention immediately.

"I should have known," she said, nearly pulling her hair out. "I should have known I would be betrayed."

Jason looked at Tim with worry.

The woman was borderline hysterical. Something bad obviously had happened which would only signal doom for the two men.

The woman suddenly turned around and marched over to them. Her eyes were blazing with rage and fear. It wasn't necessarily aimed at them but they both knew that they were going to bear the brunt of it.

"Where would he have taken her?!" She yelled as she grabbed Timothy by his cheeks, her long nails digging into the soft skin and drawing blood. "Tell me."

Jason heard Tim grunt in pain.

"Who?" He was able to let out.

The woman let out a shout of anger.

"Deathstroke!" She growled, "Where would Deathstroke have taken the girl!"

Jason felt his blood run cold.

"What do you mean?" Jason said as he began to struggle against his constraints once more.

She looked back to him, tears in his eyes. She was beyond enraged. She was scared.

"He took her," she cried. "And he disconnected her powers somehow! I need her powers!"

She roughly let go of Tim to continue pacing.

"You're a fool for trusting that madman!" Tim said, spitting out blood.

She yelled once more in frustration and harshly slapped Tim.

Jason recoiled at the sound but all he could think about was Raven.

Slade had her. Again.

He silently prayed to whatever deity that would listen for her to be saved. He needed her to be saved.

He needed her.

...

Raven ran as fast as she could and hid. Luckily and unlucky the building they were in was like a maze. Full of doors and hiding spots but seemingly no way out.

She needed to find a hiding spot and try to find a weapon. She opened the closest door and cursed when it turned out to be a normal bed room but then she heard a sound coming from around the corner and she had no choice to but to scramble in and find something, anything to help her.

She looked around the room. It was decorated in all sorts of gold encrusted decor but no weapons..

She heard the door opening and she scrambled to get out with no success. The room had only one door and no windows so she knew she was trapped.

"Enough of this," he said as walked right in.

He closed the door behind him and sauntered over to her. She tried to launch her self to fight. Knowing she couldn't give up, she fought.

It may have been a useless endeavor but she still had to try and defend herself.

He easily grabbed her and forced her down onto the bed.

"I've had enough of your attempts to escape," he said wrapping his hand around her throat. "If you don't want to listen then I will just take what I want."

He smacked her in the face. Her head snapped back and she saw stars but thankfully remained conscious.

"You had your chances,Raven," he said as he straddled her.

She felt all the air leave her body as his entire weight was dropped on her torso.

"I gave you a way out that included saving your friends," he continued. "It would have been a fair deal. It would have saved everyone, we all would have won. But you always have been stubborn, haven't you."

He let go of her throat and trailed his free fingers down her felt a wetness and hadn't realized she had started crying.

"You fought against your father," he said dragging his hand down. "You always fight against me. You fight against your own heritage. You fought against all of this. It's why I find you so admirable. Once you set your mind on something you fight for it until you have no choice."

He repositioned himself so his leg was now between her thighs.

"Do You remember that night on your birthday, atop that high tower," he said leaning his face down so it was close to hers. "I do. I remember seeing the fear in your eyes. I relished in your eyes as I tore the fabric of your cape right off. I relished in the way your bloodied markings contrasted with your pale skin. That night made me see you in such a different way. Before everything with Trigon, I had hardly even noticed you."

She cringed at the reminder and at his knee now digging higher into her thighs.

"You were the quiet one. Your powers were intriguing, they always were but you were not. YOu came off as just another little witch who wore dark colors and hid her face. A cliche. I was wrong about that ,however. Learning what you were, what you were to do. It was thrilling. To be able to take you down and see that fear in your eyes, it was magnificent. If I had known I would be tortured for helping your demon father, I would have done more that night. I would have punished you so much harder than what I had been told to do. Even after it was all over, I never was able to get my revenge."

His free hand was still on her face, trailing down. He was scanning her entire body with his free eye. Gazing, leering, anticipating.

"You've grown to be quite beautiful, did you know that," he said as his hand finally reached her breast. "A pretty little demon made to lure the world into its destruction but instead you save it. You choose to be good even if it's completely against your true nature. It's poetic justice. I want to corrupt that. I want to corrupt you."

She turned her head away as he leaned into her neck and trailed sickly warm open mouthed kisses down her throat.

"I want to control you and I will," he said reaching behind her to find the zipper of her suit. "You've lost, Raven. So now I just want you to stay still and take it or you will die and then so will your friends. Understand?"

She could feel her breathing become hectic and she turned away. THe sound of the zipper being undone was deafening. The feeling of her top being lowered was the worst feeling in the world.

She still wanted to fight. She still wanted to be strong. But she was starting to feel more and more hopeless, more broken.

His bare hands were on her bare flesh now. He raised her hips to finish removing her leotard.

She continued to look to her side. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her fear, her despair. She was looking at an ornate side drawer. It was the only thing there now. Golden and fancy like the rest of the room. She continued to focus on it even as he continued his actions. It was all about the drawer.

She looked behind it and saw something glitter. Something silver.

A dagger.

A dagger hidden in case of emergency.

As she felt the monster above her become distracted by his own lust, she used her free hand to reach over. If she could just reach it.

Her fingers felt the hilt of the weapon and she grabbed it.

And she used it.

Slade fell back with a grunt of pain that was quickly replaced by the sound of gurgling blood filling his mouth. The dagger embedded in his neck.

Ravens' eyes went wide as she realized what she had done.

He smirked at her. He could say nothing as the dark red blood seeped from his mouth and down his chin. But even with the fatal blow of a blade in his neck, he still had a smirk. He fell to his knees on the floor below him, his hand on the dagger. He gave her one last look , one last look of an emotion that was a mix between surprise and admiration.

Then he fell dead at her feet.

...

End Chapter

I am so sorry this took more than two months to come out! I've just literally been ignoring this fic for my damirae fic but there we go. I know it was a rough chapter to read! I hope to see you all in the next chapter I plan on having out by next week.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Raven sat on the cold ground in shock. She couldn't quite comprehend what had just happened.

There was a whirlwind of emotions happening in her head..if she had her powers the world might have been in trouble but alas, Slades power inhibitors were working wonders. No surprise there.

The thought of Slade brought her back to reality and everything that had just happened rushed back to her. Him attacking her. The things he did to her. Then she found the dagger and she stabbed him.

His blood had splattered everywhere. She had hit his carotid.

It was everywhere. It was on the floor, on the walls, on the bed.

It was on her. On her face, on her torso, on her hands.

It was still sickeningly warm. The sensation had her promptly vomiting whatever was in her stomach. She was mostly just retching and spitting vile.

She had to get away from the body and she had to put it behind her. She could worry about it after she saved her friends. She grabbed her clothes and left to find the nearest washroom.

It was only a few doors down and once inside she turned on the shower to a scalding hot temperature. She fell to her knees on the gold tiled floor and let the water burn her. The blood on her hands washed away leaving no trace and for now that's how it would stay.

She pushed Slade's very existence into the farthest reach of her thoughts. Now was time to focus on getting the cuffs off and she knew this wouldn't be easy.

After being well and truly boiled by her shower, she dressed herself and went back into the room.

After careful inspection she had noticed the cuffs had a retinal scanner. She knew what she had to do and so she took a breath and used all her strength to turn the dead man around.

He hadn't even pulled out the knife, it had happened so fast. Ignoring the blood restraining her hands she pressed the first cuff to his lifeless eye.

It beeped and both the cuffs came undone. She felt her powers flood her body as if trying to escape but she was able to hold them in.

Suddenly something on Slades body beeped and she was afraid he was going to explode so she covered her body in a bubble shield.

But his body stayed in tack, instead there was a hologram message.

Of course there was.

She let down the shield and saw a message waiting for her to open. Against her better judgement she accepted.

He appeared on the hologram, unmasked and in a suit.

"You never cease to surprise me," the hologram message said. "You've managed to subdue and end me. Congratulations, Raven. I made this message with no belief that you would ever see it but you are listening right now. I think at this point you deserve to know what is happening. The League of Assassins is 's Al Ghul's most recent mistress ended the man when he denied her and their son necessary medical care. Tragic isn't it. She had a magician place a spell on you that has been slowly draining your powers to keep her ailing son alive. Their last plan is to use your blood as a sacrifice to create the perfect Lazarus pit in hopes it will heal him. I just thought you should know."

Raven frowned at the explanation. Was that what they were doing? How stupid.

"Don't fret little bird, I have no doubt you will still get through this but I did want to leave you with one message . It's not over between you and I. You may have ended me but this will never be over between us. Always understand that."

The message ended abruptly and she screamed in frustration.

"Arg," she screamed. " I hate you, you bastard."

Her body let out a burst of magic that sent the dead body flying. It actually felt relieving when the power settled but she now knew the body was mangled so she rushed out of the room and took another shower.

Once clean again, she took a breath and sat to meditate.

She would find her friends and she would end this.

Even if it ended her.

...

"You're both idiots." Jason growled.

"How were we supposed to know this would happen?" Garfield sneered. "We've tried doing everything we can!"

It had been about a day since they had thrown Dick and Gar into the prison cells. Tims heart had fallen when he saw them tossed in.

"How could you leave Damian in charge!" Jason screamed.

It made Tim's headache worse. Jason was quickly becoming more unhinged. He didn't quite blame him, he really did love Raven, but his temper wasn't helping the situation.

"Damian knows how to handle himself and protect others but Slade is...he's just unstoppable."

Tim frowned at Dicks words. He knew how much Slade had tormented him when he was a teen. Dick almost had it as bad as Raven when it came to Slade.

Jason hit the brick wall of his cell.

"No one's fucking unstoppable!" he yelled. "You just left her in incompetent hands."

"That's enough Jason!" Tim finally yelled. "If you haven't noticed, we aren't much help either!"

Jason's eye twitched but he seemed to calm down after that.

"I don't know what to do anymore," he admitted. "Everyone who could have helped keep her safe is down. Where is the end to this?"

"It's going to be okay," Gar said. "It has to be. Raven will find a way. She always does."

Tim sighed.

He certainly hoped so.

...

Raven was almost there. She was going to end this today.

With her energy fully restored, she was ready to use her full powers. She knew soon her energy would start to wane since the spell hadn't been undone, so she had to hurry.

The island was in sight. The end was in sight.

But she didn't know what that end was. There were two distinct possible finales.

She could win and save her friends...her family.

The other outcome was she could die.

It was a fifty fifty chance and it made her nervous. But she had to do something .

It was nearing nighttime when she carefully landed near the grounds of the island. She wanted to keep undetected so she was careful. It took about 15 minutes to get to the shelter that was placed in the middle.

So far she hadn't been caught, which she took as a good sign .She could sense a medley of people in the building. She cursed when she felt both Jason and Tim but also Dick and Gar. This was even worse than she ex[ected

If she could get in there undetected and just take them all home, then this would be over.

She phased into the building but a sudden rush of nausea befell her.

"Wards," she whispered. "Fuck."

She wasn't usually one to cuss but she could feel the strength of the wards. They seemed to meddle with her senses and her phasing ability. She got in, she did.

But now she couldn't quite use her powers to get out. They were going to have to escape the old fashion way.

She began walking the hallway. There were so many doors. She cursed again, this was going to be more difficult than she wanted it to be. More difficult then she needed it to be. She had no choice but to carefully search the doors.

...

Jason always was an anxious person. A culmination of his life on the streets, life with Batman, and life as Red Hood/Red-x had him never knowing what could happen in life. He tried to hide the fact that his mind was always full of what-ifs and worst case scenarios. He had always been working on it and some days his anxiety was better than others.

But not today, not right now.

"Jason," Dick said, catching the man by surprise. "You need to find a way to relax."

Dick motioned to his hands.

Jason saw the indents his fingernails had made, pink and dripping blood from the immense pressure that he had put on them,

"I'd never been in love before," he suddenly admitted.

Dick kept a straight and serious face, an invitation for him to continue.

"When we were younger I admired your relationship with Babs," he continued. "I was just a kid but deep down I wanted to someone to care about me the way you two cared about each other. I never thought it would happen. After everything that happened to me, I thought I was too fucked up for someone to have to love me."

Jason took a deep breath in and then out.

"So when I realized how much Raven meant to me and how much I meant to her, I promised myself I would take care of her. I love her and she loves me, we were supposed to be happy together. Why couldnt we have met under different fucking circumstances?"

"Because life is full of stupid twist and turns," Dick replied back. "Things hardly ever go the way you need them to. I loved Barbara. She was my first love and I still will always hold a love for her in my heart. But even with all the love we both felt for each other, we still didn't make it as a couple. I hate admitting that her being shot by the joker irrevocably changed our relationship, but it did. The good news is that we both are still happy. She's found love and I've found love. Sometimes things go terribly wrong but in the end you have to find a way to work with it, to make it go right for you in the end."

Jason kept a stoic face and attitude.

"Do you think this can end well?" He asked.

"I can't really say," Dick told him. "If it does , you need to hold on to that love you have for her. But only if you want to, if you can. Things aren't going to be the same after this. If we all make it out alive, things are going to be different."

Jason leaned his head back.

He appreciated Dicks honesty in the matter.

However he knew that if they did make it, the only thing that would change is that Jason was going to work harder to make sure Raven would never go through something like this again.

...

Most rooms she could sense were empty.

It was such a big compound but it was almost empty.

Not this door, however. She could sense a sign of life behind this door. She didnt know if it was her friends or if it was her enemy but she had to search.

Ever so carefully ,she opened the golden handle. It made the lightest of creaks but so far nothing had ambushed her so she walked in.

The room looked like a medical room but also...a nursery. Against her better judgement, she moved on and forward into the room.

He was small, the baby. Maybe a year old, she couldn't quite tell. She was able to see his malformation, however. His head was comically small. Tragically small, really.

Her powers were still muddled but she could still sense his pain. He didn't really move, he was quite literally in a vegative state now.

She gently rubbed his cheek, his body's natural reaction should have been to twitch but there was no reaction whatsoever .

"All it would have taken was a Lazarus pit," a voice said coming from the door.

It was a woman. Tall, blonde, beautiful and extremely unhinged. Raven kept her serious and calm facade as she walked closer to her.

She stopped in front of the bassinet and reached to touch the baby.

"The Lazarus Pit wouldn't have helped," Raven said to him. "What you're doing is prolonging his pain."

The woman looked up and glared at her.

"Plenty of children survive and prosper with microcephaly," she hissed. "He is my son and all I want for him is to live a happy life with smiles and laughter. The pit **would** have helped."

Raven shook her head.

"He is in pain," she told her. "Nothing can fix his severity."

The woman glared and took a step back.

"I'm still willing to try," she replied. "And that will involve you. No more waiting, come over to me willingly or all your friends are dead."

She pulled out a hand held button, a detonator .

"All it will take is one little push of the button," she replied. "It's up to you."

Raven knew she had been backed into a corner. She wasn't surprised ,not at all. But she didn't want to go this way. In the end she nodded.

"Smart decision," the woman said. "Soon this will all be over. I will free your friends once my son is healed."

Raven internally glared.

She really wanted to ask the question she knew she shouldn't.

What if it didn't work...

...

End Chapter

Only 4 more chapters left!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

They had made them all get up from their cell then shackled them together and forced them down the hall. Not one of the guards had said anything. They just led them down the quiet dungeons and up the stairs.

It felt beyond ominous. Something bad was upon them.

"Where are you taking us?" Dick demanded.

Still no answer, just harsher tugs on the chains connecting and leading them to what Jason felt was their doom. He could feel his heart beating through his chest. He was afraid it would burst out. He knew something awful was coming up. His anxiety levels were through the roof and he seriously wished he had a Xanax on hand.

He hasn't taken one in years because they made him feel like a zombie. He hadn't wanted one in years. Now he wished he could just swallow the whole bottle with a shot of whiskey.

"Red," Changeling whispered behind him. "You need to breathe and relax. You're gonna give yourself an aneurysm or tear a muscle if you don't. You being dead won't help Rae."

As much as he hated to admit it, the green bean was right. They needed to escape to help Raven.

Jason took a deep breath in and held it for a few moments.

Soon enough they were at a door. He knew which door too.

It was the beautiful ornate door that opened to the pits. Those nightmarish pits from hell. He could smell them from here. That familiar swampy, wet smell.

The door opened and they were all forced into the hot and muggy room. The chains holding them were locked down onto the floor and they were trapped unless one of them could break out. But that was more than unlikely. Platinum was too strong, even for all of them combined. And whatever they had stopping Gar from transforming was hindering them too. They were all in trouble.

The room looked different from before. It looked like it had been decorated for an event.

"I don't like the look of things" Tim said, his voice laced with worry. "This looks like a ceremony."

Jason had been looking at Tim when he heard Dick.

"No!" Dick yelled.

Jason's head snapped back to see that crazed woman behind all of this and..

"Raven," Gar choked out. "No."

Jasons fell to his knees as he watched the woman force Raven forward.

It was the beginning of the end.

...

Raven kneeled as the woman pushed her down.

She could see all her friends. It was the first time she had seen them in ages and the first thing she sees is their looks of terror.

Because of her.

They were terrified for her.

"I see everyone is here," the woman said. "We can begin."

"Why are my friends here?" She asked, anger laced in her voice.

The woman looked down to her with a glare.

"You are in position to ask questions," she replied. "We are going to begin now."

She said nothing as she locked Raven into the platform.

There were ancient runes and spells inscribed into the floor. This woman had done her research but still, Raven doubted this would work. In her gut, she knew this wasn't going to work.

"What you are doing is a good thing, demon," the woman said. "Once my son is healed, I will share this magic with the world. You will help many."

"Why do they have to be here?" She asked. "They don't need to see this."

The woman pulled her head back by her hair. Raven grimaced and she heard her friends yell something.

"They need the closure," she replied. "They need to see you die to get that closure."

Raven felt her eyes widen as something pricked her neck.

"Don't worry," she heard as her vision went fuzzy. "You won't feel it."

...

Jason was struggling so much that several of the guards had held him down.

"Get away from her!" He yelled.

They couldn't hear what was happening between Raven and the blonde woman but when Raven went limp, even Tim began to lose it.

"No!" He yelled. "Stop, this isn't going to work!"

The woman had blatantly ignored all their cries.

Then she pulled out a knife and it was as if time had stopped. All three of his comrades were screaming. Jason was the loudest, the man was hysterical. Tim could hear the anguish in his voice. In all their voices.

But for Tim, the world had stopped. As the blood cascaded out of her throat. Bright red against her pale felt as he had failed and now his best friend was being taken from him. The girl he had gone to hell and back for, the girl who helped him get through his traumas. The girl he had promised to always be there for.

He failed her.

His vision went black.

...

He hadn't cried in a long time. For a long time all he felt was anger or just general apathy towards everything.

He didn't care. He didn't care about anything except surviving.

And then she entered his life and everything had changed. He cared for more than just himself, he felt like he had found someone worth actually living for.

Now she was laying on a cold slab of rock, her blood draining into the changing pit.

He couldn't save her in time.

"No," he choked. "No."

He watched as the nasty murky pit turned a mixture of blues and purples, like a beautiful galaxy.

That crazed womans plan had worked but at the cost of everything that mattered to him.

"Yes," the woman said, dropping to her knees. " YES! Bring me him..bring my son."

The guards nodded and brought the boy.

Jason didn't really care to watch. He was just watching her.

He could see how much paler she had become. How unmoving. Her beautiful eyes closed. No sign of them ever opening again.

The ground began to tremble beneath them.

"Somethings very wrong," Dick said,trying to break free from his chains.

Jason could feel the air change. Then the waters of the pit changed too.

No one had any time to react as the ground began to quake, spikes started to sprout from the ground and the waters go from a beautiful galaxy to deadly black sludge.

"No," he heard the woman cry. "NO!"

The baby had disappeared in the sludge, as had Ravens' lifeless body.

"We need to get out of here," Gar cried out.

Jason wanted to say he knew. He wanted to try to escape but..

Suddenly he saw the roof above them start collapse inward.

"Shit," he heard Dick mutter.

The wall to their left also exploded and Jason was sure they were done for but then four familiar figures appeared before them.

"Batman!" Dick called. "Over here."

It was the big bad bat, the annoying little Robin, Superman and a tiny Superman.

Jason wanted to breathe out a sigh of relief for they were saved but he couldn't stop staring at the spot where she was.

He could hear the struggle as Batman and the rest fought against the crumbling building to reach them.

He felt the binds on his hands fall off, he didn't know who removed them.

"Tim," one of the many voices yelled. "Tim, you have to wake up."

"Jason," a familiar voice tried calling out. "You need to snap out of it. We need to get out of here."

He felt himself being pulled away.

"Whats happening?" He heard Tim mumble.

He could make out some of the voices telling him to move. Bruce, Damian, Dick.

He heard Dick scream in agony but he was too focused on the direction she had disappeared in.

He took off running.

...

Tim struggled to gain full comprehension of the situation.

Raven was...gone. Dick was being lifted up by Superman, his leg was bleeding. Robin was pulling him to safety. Superboy and Changeling were clearing the path and Bruce was running after Jason.

Jason...who had run off to what could be his death.

"Goddamit Jason," he growled suddenly pushing Robin away and running after him.

"Tim!" Bruce and Dick called out. "Don't."

He didn't listen to whatever they were saying. Tim knew he was the fastest of them well besides The Supers but they were busy and they also wouldn't be able to get through to Jason. Tim already knew he would have a rough time but Raven wouldn't not have wanted this.

She loved him and Tim loved Raven. She was his sister and he guessed Jason was like his actual adopted brother.

He couldn't keep her safe but he could do this for her.

..

Jason jumped away from falling debris and had to dodge spikes but he did eventually made it to The pit.

It had somehow frozen over.

"No," he said with anguish.

He ran to the ice and fell, his knees and elbows painfully hitting the deathly cold ice but that didn't deter him from starting to bang on the ice. He still needed to find her.

"Come on," he yelled as he banged and banged on the ice. "Please."

"Todd!" He heard someone yell.

He felt some land next to him and grabbed his hands.

"Stop," it was Drake. "Stop, you're bleeding."

"Get out of here Drake," he growled. "It's not safe."

"No shit ,Todd," he hissed. "The whole place is coming down and we need to get out. Raven wouldn't want this!"

Jason growled and tried to free his hands.

"Stop!" Tim yelled. "She would want you safe and she would want you to live. I know it's hard Jason. I know that losing her...it's not fair but we have to go. We will come back for her. We just can't stay in here right now. Let's go."

Jason felt defeated. He had stopped struggling.

"She meant so much for me," he said.

"I know," Tim replied. "You meant a lot to her now let..."

Tims words were cut short by the roof collapsing down on them.

...

End Chapter

Only three more chapters to go!


End file.
